Trapped
by Sheepsama13
Summary: What happens when Uryuu and Orihime are trapped in a closet? Will feelings be revealed? IshiXHime and slight IchiXRuki
1. In the begining

**I am making so many fanfics that I can't decide which one I want to finsh first! Ha! Well, I was sitting in my class and I was thinking that it'd be the start of a great story! Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I would be named Tite Kubo...**

_Damn! How did this happen?_ Ishida's face was red and he was slightly agrivated. _How could something like this happen?! We wer-_ He stopped himself. His head was resting on the door while his hand still gripped the handle. He had tried jiggling it, even trying to pry it open, but it was no use. They were stuck.

Him and Orihime had went to get a few supplies from the closet on that floor by their sensei. Orihime, who had stupidly locked the door, was followed by Ishida who's mind was on other things and closed the door. After finding what they had needed, Ishida went to open the door and go out, but discovered it was locked. From the outside in.

"Um, Ishida-kun? What's wrong?" Ishida turned around quickly. How she said his name so sweetly. he just wanted to-_No! Don't think things like that about Inoue-san! Ichigo has THAT right...damn Ichigo..._He rubbed the back of his head and gave a faint smile.

"Well, I think we are locked out, Inoue-san..." he saw the excitment in her eyes. He already knew what was probably going on in that head of her's. 'Wow! I never was locked in a closet before! This could be fun!'

"Ishida-kun?" Uryuu was knocked out of his thoughts. He was still standing there with a dumb look plastered on his face.

"Y-yes, Inoue-san?" he stammered. He was so terrified that he was alone with her. What was this feeling of wanting to hold her and never let go? Her eyes shot down and she looked sad. "Inoue-san..."

"Are we going to die in here?" Even when her voice was quite serious, Uryuu couldn't help but mentally laugh in his head. Just like Inoue-san, to think that something as little as being stuck in a closet would kill them. He smiled.

"No, we won't die, Inoue-san."

"Orihime."

"What?"

"Orihime. Please call me Orihime."

"Um...okay...Orihime..."

"It sounds very pretty when you say it, Ishida-kun." Ishida turned his head and blushed.

"Y-you can call me...Uryuu." he looked back up. "If you want." he said quickly. Orihime's face beamed.

"Alright, Uryuu!"

-10 minutes later-

"I think we are losing air."

"No, Orihime, it's just your imagination." His head was resting against the wall and his eyes were closed. Orihime smiled.

"Your right. I've never been locked in a closet before..." She turned to look at him. _It looks like he's already fallen asleep._ Orihime never noticed his features. His dark black-blue hair made his white skin stand out. His long slender fingers draped across his chest. The white of the school uniform looked good on him and he looked so peaceful and angelic. Were all of the Ishida's like this? Or maybe it was the Quincy trait that gave them that celestial look to them, that heavenly look. Orihime gasped silently at herself. _Was I really thinking all that? I thought I-_ She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence even if it was only in her mind.

-another 20 minutes later-

_Does no one care? We've been gone for almost a half and hour according to my pocket watch, I would think that Sensei would be worried. _Ishida sighed. He was tired and his male nature was kicking in. From time to time, Orihime slipped or shifted, causing Ishida's glance to shift with her. He mentally smacked himself, but something inside him said it was alright, unless she caught him.

"Um..Ishida-kun?" She knew that by calling him this wouldn't catch his attention, for in the last half an hour she had been calling him 'Uryuu'. He continued to look at the lock. She felt like saying his name, just for the sake of saying it. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard her friend sigh from the outside. _Tatsuki! She's outside of the door?!_

"Tatsuki-chan?!" she said rather loudly. A shadow came from underneath the door. After another minute, the shadow backed up a bit. "Tatsuki-chan, it's me!" That's all she had to say due to the fact that all the girls had lower voices than the hyper Orihime.

"Orihime?! You in there?" Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see her.

"Yeah. Why are you here, Tatsuki-chan?!" Orihime was so excited that they were going to be rescued. Ishida gave a little cough.

"Ah! Tatsuki-san, do you mind opening the door?" Tatsuki gave an annoyed snort.

"Huh? Glasses, you in there too?" She observed the lock and put her hands on her hips. "Sorry guys. Looks like I'd have to break down the door. Let me go get help." Orihime heard Tatsuki's light footsteps down the hall. Tatsuki was going to save them!

-in class 1-3-

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Ichigo looked up to see Tatsuki running up to him. "Hey..." she panted and gave a little smile. Ichigo frowned at her then turned slightly back to Rukia.

"What? Did Orihime draw on the bathroom stalls or something?" Tatsuki didn't take that lightly and hit Ichigo hard on the head. "Ow!!!"

"No! Her and Glasses are stuck in the supply closet on this floor." Ichigo smirked.

"Let 'em stay." He looked to Rukia and smiled. He had asked her out months before. "I wanna see how long that Qui-I mean Ishida can last before his male instincts kick in." he started laughing and turned back to Tatsuki who was mad.

"No way will I let that nerd touch my Orihime like that!" Tatsuki stopped and she thought of what it would be like if Ishida did give in.

_"Orihime..."_

_"Yes, Uryuu." _

_"I love you."_

_"I do too."_

_And that would be it._ AH! Orihime get a life before it's to late! Tatsuki was mentally smacking herself for thinking this. "You...might as well...leave them in there." Tatsuki gave a growl. "It's not like they'd do anything." The thought of Orihime kissing wasn't a good one. She felt bad for whoever she fell for.

-1 hour later-

"She left us for dead."

Orihime gasped. "A-are you serious, Uryuu? Are we going to die?!" Orihime felt tears come to her eyes. Ishida waved his hands around fast.

"N-no! I was just saying that as an expression! Like that she left us and wouldn't come back." He gave a little snarl at the thought that Orihime's friend abandoned them.

"I can't believe that! Something must have happened to Tatsuki-chan! She'd never leave me like this!" Orihime stood up with her arms in the air. Uryuu reached over and pulled on her skirt a bit, to tell her to settle down.

"Uh...Orihime-san, you need to settle down..." He felt bad for scolding her. She walked a few steps to were Uryuu was sitting and sat down next to him. She layed her head on his shoulder. Uryuu was startled, but settled down when he sensed Orihime's calm nature at the moment.

"Orihime-san..." He felt a feeling inside him that wanted to tell her everything. She looked up at his beautiful dark eyes. She gave a confused face without saying a word. "I-I" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He just wanted to scream _"I LOVE YOU!!"_ and caress those little lips of hers that looked so soft. She loved Kurosaki. He was so lucky and yet he payed no mind to Orihime. He was in love with Rukia-san, and that left Orihime with no one. Ishida did love her, but he swore to himself that he'd always keep it to himself.

He swore that as long as Orihime was in love with Kurosaki, he'd keep it to himself...

**At the last part there I was thinking that since Ishida is a guy, he'd want to do things that every guy wants to do. No guy is imune to that...even Momiji from Fruits Basket. The cute innocent look or the nerdy book lover will never escape fate!!!!Reviews please!**


	2. What are we going to do?

**Yah, the next chappie in my 'trapped series'! I notice that I go through spells. Like one moment I'll be so obsessed with Fruits Basket(owned by Natsuki Takaya) and the next it is bleach. Lately I found a really cool website that lets me read a bunch of manga...i'd tell you...but i don't know if i'd get in trouble for it. GOMENASAI!!!! Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Well here ya go...**

"How long has it been?"

"I really don't know. I have a watch, but I lost track of when I last looked at it." A sigh escaped from a girl's mouth.

"Have you thought about how to escape...?" Orihime didn't want to admit that her friend had abandoned her. "Uryuu..." He looked up and sighed. He knew that she was going to ask something like "Is all hope lost?" Orihime gave a depressed look.

"Yes, Hime...?" For the last half an hour he had been shortening her name down to 'Hime. She gave a faint smile, on Uryuu had seen when she pretended to be happy.

"Do you...um...like..." Uryuu hoped she wasn't going to ask if he liked her, because he did. He would answer in a second if it wasn't for the fact that he promised himself he would never. It wasn't like he was embaressed or anything, but Orihime had a unique way of asking things. She would probably perk up and with a beaming smile say it exactly like this: "Uryuu, do you like me?!" Uryuu would have no choice but to turn her down. She liked Kurosaki and he wasn't one to steal something as wonderful as love from her. **((A.N.: I was reading Fruits Basket chapter 130 I think it was...where Tohru tells Kyo she loves him...so I'm in a romantic mood right now and will probably make this chappie all fluffy like...))**

"...do you like...Kuchiki-san...?" She wasn't looking up, her hair in her eyes. Uryuu was a bit taken back. He wasn't expecting that. Of all the people, why did Orihime think he liked Rukia? Could she not see he was in love with her? But it wasn't like he put it out there for the world to see, he tried to hide it, as if love was a terrible deadly disease.

"Of course not, Orihime-san." He added the san to make it seem so much better. He wondered, though, how she would take it. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He sat down three inches away(the closet isn't very big) from her. He ran his finger through her hair once then put his hands back to his side. He wanted to grab her face and hold her lips against his. He wanted to feel her breath and his in one, while they caressed each other. He wanted to run his hands up her arms and grab her tight. But that was just him and his selfishness. He was just a selfish boy with selfish desires. "Kurosaki loves her..." He finshed without thinking. He knew she was in love with him, why on earth did he just say that?! He had upset her! He said it to prove to her and him that she and Kurosaki weren't meant to be together. Why had he said it? Was it to tell her that he and her were perfect together? Or was it to make her hate him so that he could find another love?

He saw her on the verge of tears. "Ori-Inoue-san, I'm sorry...I didn't mea-" He wouldn't even say her name. He didn't deserve to. She made a little sniffle noise and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"N-no, it's okay, Uryuu...I just was...hoping that he didn't...I was hoping that...you loved her...and he was..." So even the happy and caring Orihime was selfish. She hoped that he was in love with Rukia so that Kurosaki was free. She even had those simple desires. Even though it was hurtful, and Uryuu had regreted it at the time, he was semi-glad that he had said what he had. If he hadn't what would Orihime do with her life? She would live on, waiting for Kurosaki to tell her that he loved her. She would wait for years, her dreams and life fading away as Kurosaki had a wife and family. She would die alone and never know love. He didn't want that for her. What he said gave her a chance to find a new love and life, even if it wasn't with him.

"Orihime...I know you are upset...stop trying to hide it." He grabbed her and held her to him. She dug her face into his chest and Uryuu felt a wetness that seeped through his shirt. By this point she was sobbing. After a few minutes, she fell asleep on his lap.

"I love you, Orihime...I just wished I could really tell you..." He pulled back her bangs and kissed her warm forehead. His lips moved down to her nose, lightly kissing it. He rose back up and stared at her lips. He wanted her and his lips to lock and to never let go. But he realized that if he did kiss her, that would be her first and he'd rather her be awake for it.

-two hours later-

"Orihime. Orihime." Uryuu shook her awake. She looked up at him with big eyes. _Why does his face look so kind? As if I can tell him anything right now...does he love Rukia-chan? Is he lying about that? Or is it that he's lonely and needs someone? His eyes are so...sad..._Orihime sat up and rubbed her neck. Where had she been sleeping? She looked down at Uryuu's lap. Had she fallen asleep on him?

"Yes...Uryuu...?" She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, although this time on a bed. She gazed up at his face when he stood up. He looked at the door.

"We're going to escape." She stood up also and turned to him.

"Okay..." she glanced around the small space and wondered how they were going to get out. "...how are we going to get out?"

He gave a frown and continued to look at the door. "Unfortunatly, we are going to have to either break down the door, or..." he turned and looked at her. "...do you have Tsubaki with you?" Orihime nodded calling out her tiny friend. As he broke from her clip in her hair, he flew around, then stopped, floating in midair a couple inches from her face.

"Yeah, so who do have to beat up this time?" Tsubaki said, his voice in it's usual echoing sound. He looked around seeing nothing. "What?! You called me out, because you can't find something?" Orihime shook her head.

"No, no, Tsubaki-kun! Me and Uryuu are stuck...he told me to call you out."

Tsubaki gave a growl and with his hands on his hips, flew to Uryuu. "So, what do you want?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up in his usual manner.

"If you can, Tsubaki-san, can you break the lock?" Tsubaki flew down an inch and over to the lock.

"What do you want? I can work on it or I can just break it completly..." Orihime took a step or two over to her little friend.

"Ah, Tsubaki-kun, I think breaking it would be faster..." She glanced up to Uryuu who nodded in agreement. Tsubaki changed his form, slicing the lock in half. It broke and fell to the floor, Tsubaki returning back to Orihime's clip. Uryuu jiggled the doornob, turning and opening the door. Orihime ran out first. Outside, the sun was setting and Orihime's hair sparkled in the rays. She turned around walking a few steps backward and spread her arms out. Without thinking she ran up to Uryuu and threw her arms around him.

She pushed her lips on him and tilted her head. Uryuu was taken back. Had she been wanting to kiss him? Or had she been so excited and thankful that she did something so odd? She opened her mouth and widened her hold, allowing him to hold her better. He couldn't help but be so grateful that she was there. Kissing him. Not Kurosaki. Him. Uryuu. And that school was out. He also tilted his head and opened his mouth. He felt her breath on the inside of his cheek and he dug his tongue into her mouth, her teeth pulling back. Orihime pulled back,her teeth bitting Uryuu's bottom lip. She stepped back and spun around. She climbed on the windowsill and laughed. _She's so beautiful..._Orihime spun around once again, this time screaming and jumping Uryuu out of his thoughts. His eyes wided as he watched the glass shatter and Orihime fall through in a bloody mess. Her arms were ripped with cuts and she closed her eyes as she fell.

"ORIHIME!!!!!"

**I am sorry. That ch. was real short. Give me more time and I'll make a better one...What will happen to Orihime. If you have any suggestions for an idea, such as a setting or a cameo of a person from Bleach or another anime. I wanted to add someone from another anime and put them in an odd situation...just cuz I've never done it. Review please!**


	3. Bad Luck

**Wow. I can't believe I got even that many reviews. You guys are so nice! XD!!! And yes, Orihime was a bit excited and using all her energy, she accidentally(sp?) fell out the second story...so sorry to all the Orihime fans. And yes, Tohru and Kyo from Fruits Basket get together. She told him she loved him, but he felt bad that he couldn't save her mom so he didn't want to love her back. Akito (after a series of unfortunate events) comes to see Tohru. As they are standing outside, Tohru tries to make friends with Akito. Then, when Akito was about to shake her hand, Tohru fell off the cliff she was standing on, Akito yelling for help. When Kyo heard what happened, he rushed outside and fell to Tohru. He kisses her the first time after she falls unconscious(sp?). While she is in the hospital she refuses to see Kyo, even on the day she gets out, she takes off. He finally catches up to her and tells her that he was wrong and loves her too. Then he kisses her and they hug. It was beautiful trust me. You can find all the Fruits Basket manga chs. on It even has Bleach too!**

**Tada! The next chappie!**

"ORIHIME!!!!" He watched her fall through to the bushes below. Why didn't he jump and try to break her fall?! Ishida ran down to where she had fallen and examined her injuries. It wasn't that bad. Her arms were cut up from the glass and she had bruises from the impact to the ground. He felt raindrops, so he picked her up and carried her to the school shed. Closing the door, he set her down and found a first aid kit, tending to her injuries. Doing this while she was unconscious was one thing. Orihime cried a lot and was overly sentimental, tending to her injuries, while she was awake would be torture.

"O-ow...Uryuu, wha-what happened?" Orihime's voice was hoarse and she was tired. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep. Uryuu smiled back at her.

"You fell out of a window." He wrapped the final wrapping around her arm, watching her flinch. He turned around and grabbed the handle to leave. Although, it wouldn't move. There wasn't a light in the shed so it was hard to see. Damn, were they really locked in again?!

**((Thanks for the great idea! This idea of them getting stuck again was Jerkess. Thanx! Send in more ideas! Listening to 'Happy People.'! XD))**

"Damn." Orihime sat up, even with her injuries.

"Is everything alright, Uryuu?" He turned around. The way she made it sound...like she and him were in a bed...together...and he had woken up from a bad dream...and she was nak-Ack! Stop, before you become as gross as Urahara! **((AN: the ending song, 'Baby it's you.' to Bleach is a good song for a Bleach romance story, 'specially when they are all full of fluffiness! XD sorry...))**

"Uh...well..." What was he supposed to say? That he had locked them in. He could see that going well...

_"You locked us in? We just got out!"_

_"We wouldn't be in here if you hadn' t fell out the window!" _

_"But we had just got out, I was excited!"_

_"You locked us in last time!"_

_"You locked us in this time!"_

Ishida shivered. He and Orihime sounded like and old grouchy couple in his head. If they ever became a couple..."I-I, it's locked, from the outside...sorry..." He braced for the conversation in his head. Even while he told himself that he wouldn't yell at her, he knew he would. She just smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny? We're locked again?!" Uryuu would rather her yell at him, telling him what an idiot he was. At least that would _prove _that they weren't meant to be together. He was still curious why she kissed him though.

"So..what do we do..." Orihime was still chuckling. It was so ironic and funny, that she had missed Uryuu's question. He looked away and sighed.

"I don't know. It's going to get dark soon, and school's out tomarrow. We'd better get some sleep." Orihime nodded and layed down. No matter how they slept, they were going to touch. Uryuu was glad she couldn't see him, on account he was blushing. He layed down next to her and closed his eyes, only to open them when he felt arms wrap around his waist. After a moment, he was calm and relaxed.

_If I just keep telling myself I love him, I might stop loving Kurosaki-kun...just maybe..._

-the next morning-

"Um...Orihime?"

Orihime opened her eyes and felt the soft surface._ What a nice bed...or blanket..._She snuggled deeper into it. "Orihme...um..." Orihme looked up to see Uryuu's face beneath her. What?! She sat up, feeling his breathing as she completly got off him.

"W-what happened?" Orihime, for once, was embaressed and felt bad that she had been sleeping on top of Uryuu.

"I guess you rolled over or something in the middle of the night...I just woke myself." Uryuu sat up as well. He saw the blush all on her face. He knew that someone like Orihime that ate things like Red Bean Cake, was never embaressed. In fact, when she found out they were locked, she laughed and carried on, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah...I guess...I'm sorry..." She looked back up with the best beady eyes she could make. _If I act sad, he'll feel bad and hold me, then I'll kiss him. If I can just get myself to love him and forget Kurosaki-kun..._It worked and Uryuu came and gave her a big hug.

"No, it's my fault Orihime..." He had _images_ in his head. Ones of Orihime...and her...He pushed them out his mind and breathed hard. _Why can't I look at Orihime and think that I just like her as a friend. No, I have manly urges that want me to do things..._He hated himself at that moment...and yet was so proud. He felt like a man. His hands went up and down her back and rubbed it comferting.

Orihime shifted and dug her face deeper in his chest Already she felt better. She lifted her head and stared at Uryuu, who stared back She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He lowered his head as well and felt her warm lips again. He wanted time to stop right there and never stop. For what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke free and sat back. Orihime gave a fake giggle. She told herself in her mind that she would be happy. She pretty much forced herself.

-20 minutes later-

"This time I'm sure...the space is smaller and stuffier. I really think that this time we are going to die." Uryuu sighed.

"Orihime...we aren't going to die..." He tried to calm her down, but it was too late. Orihime stood up, flailing her arms.

"No! We're going to die! I'll never get to see Kurosaki-kun or anybody again!" He knew it. She still loved Kurosaki still. Those kisses were nothing. She was only trying to make herself feel better. He suddenly felt himself sink into a nothingness. The door opened, letting in the bright morning light.

"I heard voices. Are you alright?" Uryuu's eyes narrowed. Why did it have to be him?

"Why are you here anyways?" Uryuu snapped back. He was talking to the man that was the most emotionless person in the entire world. He bet that Byakuya Kuchiki and Sosuke Aizen had more emotions. "Ryuuken..." He hadn't called him 'father' in years. The man didn't deserve it.

"I was called by your teacher. She said you hadn't come back to class and a few students said that you were locked in a closet." he stepped back a bit showing a car in the distant. "Come on." Orihime stood up and bowed.

"Oh, thank you, sir..."

As they rode in the car, Orihime and Uryuu in the backseat, Uryuu couldn't even look at her or even him. He stared out the window feeling so hurt. He knew that he might be rejected, so he couldn't tell himself that he never saw it coming. But it wouldn't be so bad if he had been walking back home. Tonight, they were going to stay at the house Uryuu hadn't been in years.

-10 minutes later-

Orihime glanced up at the large house on the street corner. Although big, it was still on the street, it's driveway leading away a bit. She held her hand up in front of her eyes to block the sun. "Wow, it's so big!" Uryuu gave a little snort. He wasn't looking forward to going inside.

He stepped inside his dusty old room, with pictures of his old family, including his Dad, Mom, Grandfather, and him. He flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. Even in the shed, they hadn't had much sleep. "Uryuu, is this your mother?" Uryuu looked up to Orihime holding up a picture frame. Uryuu sighed.

"Oh...yeah." Orihime looked back down. Uryuu barely heard her say 'Oh.'

"What happened to her?" Uryuu moved his gaze back to his bed. he still remembers that day. That horrible day...

_"Oh, don't worry Uryuu, I won't leave you..." Uryuu's tears wouldn't stop coming. He was a five year old that new exactly what was going on. He shook his head in frustration. _

_"No you will!" He shouted. He was so mad that she lied to him...all this time. "Dad says you will." His mother looked at the dark corner in her hospital room. She could barely breathe and wanted to fall asleep. _

_"R-ryuuken..." She took in multiple breaths that sounded more like a fish out of water. "...don't tell...the boy...things like that..." The dark corner was unchanging and it seemed like no one was there. She laid her head back down. She felt it...the darkness coming and taking her...she couldn't leave. "Uryuu...R-ryuuken...I-I l-love you...so much..." She passed out and for a moment it seemed like she fell asleep. But after countless minutes of nothing and no movement of any kind, such as the rising and falling of her breathing, she was gone. Dead. Uryuu buried his face in his sleeves. He looked back up at her lifeless body on the hospital bed. Then he saw it. His mother was transparent and floating, as if an angel. Then a man in black came in the room. Uryuu could only watch in horror as the man raised a sword. Bringing the hilt down, he watched his mother dissapear into a black butterfly. The first death and shinigami he would see. _

"She died when I was young. Of a disease." Uryuu felt himself angry at Orihime. He glanced at her with hurt filled eyes. He was mad, yes, but he couldn't tell her, let alone blame her. She was in love. Would he understand if someone treated him bad, because he was in love, but didn't return the love to another person?

Orihime felt bad. She wished she hadn't said anything. She could tell he was upset. But not just about his mother...about...Was he mad at her? What did she do?

"Come down for dinner-" Uryuu sat up as Ryuuken walked in.

"I'll make it." He walked out, leaving Orihime and Ryuuken alone.

"You hurt him...what did you do?" Orihime was shocked by his question. Even she had no idea. At least she knew for certain that he was mad at her. She put the picture down.

"I-I don't know, sir." She looked down. _Be happy. Be happy. Everyone likes it when you are happy. _She looked back at him with a smile. "Sorry..." He nodded and turned around, walking off.

"Come down for dinner in a few minutes." Orihime nodded.

**Oh...so sad and depressing...don't worry I'll add more chappies later. I've had so much school lately! I origanally (sp ?) tried to make this story funny but ended up making it sad. Wouldn't it be funny if I had Orihime and Ryuuken in the same room, stuck together. Haha! If you have an idea, like a cameo or just an idea, just tell me. I have a great ending...I think..Review! They makes me feel better!XD!!!**


	4. The windows are painted with tears

**The next chappie...I am a little disapointed. I wanted to make it a lot more funny, but it ended up a little sad and dramatic. Sorry. This chapter should be more funny. I am working on a Truth and Dare Bleach versions. Two. One will be a captains Truth or Dare and the other is a school version, with like Ichigo and Asano etc. I am trying to manage school and everything. I am real sorry. Well...here's the next part in my 'Trapped' series. I make it sound like a series a book...I also want suggestions! Anyone with a suggestions to a story? Just asking. Bored.**

**who's going to do the disclaimer(sorry I left it out, either that or I did this on another story)? Uh...how about Shirou-chan?**

**Hitsugaya- **who says I want to? AND IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!

**Ayasagawa-** why him? He's not beautiful!

**Histugaya- **wha? You don't think I can do it? Fine I will! Sheepsama13 does not own Bleach...there!

**Me- you guys are so boring. I had Ryuuken do it on another story and I had an idea to make Shirou-chan do the disclaimer...**

**Hitsugaya- **CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!!

**Tada!!!**

Orihime heard the sound of thunder as Ruuken Ishida walked down the hall. She felt herself jump as the loud noise ran through her body. She continued after him, afraid to admit that she was scared of thunderstorms. Her eyes scanned the walls, feeling like something was missing. Maybe it was a mirror or a plant. Finally the though ran through her mind. No pictures. The halls were bare with not a trace of a smile. Orihime's body was overcome by the feeling of foreboding and sadness. As if, time had stopped on a sad, rainy day such as this, and nothing wished to revive it. Even Uryuu's room was dusty and still held the air of abandonment, like one day he had stepped out and never came back.

She followed Ryuuken down a long a spiral staircase until her feet hit a brown marble floor. Her reflection was glowing on it, and right then and there she wished she had a long, beautiful dress, spinning around and around. She would feel like a queen. She had a hard time believing Uryuu grew up in such a gorgeous house. As she thought of this though, she remembered how smart he was and his attitude, his manner with his high upbringing attitude. She smiled and gave a slight smile. "This way, Miss." Orihime looked up to an older lady in a apron. She had a small smile and her hand was waving down another hall. "Keep going down that way and you'll reach the kitchen. Don't worry though, Master Uryuu is a great cook. Had a good teacher. I remember when he was only this tall." The woman showed her hand at around her knees. "The little one walking around with encyclopedias bigger than him." The woman laughed and walked down another hallway. Orihime bowed after her.

"Thank you." Orihime called after her. She reached the end of the hall, directed by the nice woman, in no later than one minute. It seemed forever, passing by multiple windows that held drops as if tears. She wondered what he was making as she continued down the hall.

**(( Have you ever listened to the japanese voice actor of Ishida sing? He's really good. Look up Noriaki Sugiyama on Youtube or whatver. They have a nice beat to them, in fact I am listening to one right now. It's called 'Suigintou no Yoru'. It's cool. Another one I like is 'Aesthetics and Identity' sang by Ichigo and Ishida's jap. voice actors. It's awesome. Along with 'Quincy no Himori ni Kakete'.))**

When Orihime reached the kitchen she smelt a wonderful smell. A mix of miso and fish filled the air and she saw Uryuu standing over a pot in the kitchen. She gave a hidden smile, thinking she was the only one who could see it. In fact, Ryuuken, who was in the dark corner saw it perfectly. Orihime looked around the big table. It was a marble white with beautiful blue streaks down the legs. In the center was a cross that shimmered in the light of the chandalier that hung over it.

"Why don't you look around while dinner's cooking?" Orihime glanced at Uryuu who was still hung onto the food. She nodded and headed out, wondering why she walked all that way just to look around. She was happy to get out of that atmosphere. Something was in the air...hatred and sadness. Something in their lives that Ryuuken and Uryuu refused to talk about. Orihime headed back upstairs to a deserted hallway with tapatries that lined the walls in a potrait of beauty. The red carpet gave the ceiling and windows a dark and elegant look. A door at the end of the hallway seemed to call to Orihime and she headed towards it. She opened it to find a splender of treasures. Things were covered and what seemed like, abandoned. Orihime caught a glimpse of a big bed under the sheets and curtains that were pulled shut. Everything was left in place as if someone had left the room for a moment. Brushes and cosmetics sat on a vanity, pulled out and left on the surface.

Orihime took a step forward, almost in the room, when a voice stopped her. "That used to be the Mrs. and Mr's. room." Orihime swung around to the lady that had helped her earlier. Instead this time she had a sad face. "After she died, Master Ryuuken refused to go in there and sleep. He was so devestated that he even rejected his own son." She gave a sniffle.

"What happened?" Orihime said in a quiet tone and voice. The last time she smiled, she felt Ryuuken's presence. She knew this was his house, who knows how many times he had snuck around the house in dark corners spying.

The woman cleared her throat. "One day she started coughing. That was the day that Soken came to pick up Uryuu for a day out or something. I remember it so well...Master Uryuu was so excited, he didn't realize that his mother at that point was dying. It only took four months untill she died from a cancer." The woman was still in a state of disbielief. "She was so young." Orihime couldn't take anymore. She needed to go in a bathroom and cry. She just needed to go. Orihime bowed to the lady and ran down the hall looking for a bathroom. She continued to run down the hall until she heard a voice. It was quiet, but loud enough to hear.

"Yeah, she's a wonderful girl...but..." Orhime listened to the voice on the other side of the door. "I know..." Uryuu. It was Uryuu. It was like he was talking to air, because no other voice but his was there. Was it another Quincy thing? Or maybe it was a Ishida thing? Or...maybe he was just crazy...

"Uryuu?" Orihime said without thinking. His voice just escaped her lips without even knowing why. In a second the door opened. Uryuu stood over Orihime in a state of confusion. He pushed up his glasses and locked the door behind him, almost about to close it. They were so close. They were in a nose lengths away. Orihime leaned in a little closer and was closer than ever. Uryuu leaned in a little as well, at this point he felt her breath on his skin. Orihime was so close...she leaned in a bit more. As Orihime and Uryuu's lips were about to meet, a tapping of feet came to the hallway and stopped.

"What's this?" Orihime and Ishida turned to Ryuuken, stepping out of the shadows. Orihime and Uryuu stepped wrong and ended up falling through the door. Uryuu reached over Orihime and tried grabbing the handle, pulling it closer to him. The door shut and Uryuu and Orihime landed in a clumpsy lump. Her head was on his shoulder and she sat up quickly. Around the room was anice bed and tapatries and cutains of a blue. The walls were pure white. It reminded Orihime of Uryuu's Quincy outfit he wore in Soul Society.

Uryuu also sat up and ran to the door. And like he thought...it was locked. That was the second time in a row that he locked them. But really it was Ryuuken and Orihime's fault. If she wouldn't have tried to kiss him...

**((AN: Has anyone ever heard of Noir? It has a song that I found called 'Melody'. I am like obessed with it now.))**

**That was a short chappie, but I wanted it finished before I left for a few days on a trip. Enjoy this for a few days till I come back...Bye!**


	5. Finally free for good!

**The next chappie! And yes, those rappers are stealing my ideas! T.T! Well, might as well make this interesting. So, Uryuu and Orihime are again...trapped in a room in Ryuuken's (Uryuu's daddy) house. For all you peeps out there that think Orihime is being a bitch...sorry...my sis says she was. Well...**

Renji- I'm not doing it with Byakuya!

**Me- whatever...sorry Byakuya...later...**

Rukia- I'm one of the main characters and you had Renji go first!

**Me- No. For now, Uryuu and Orihime are, since they is together and are awesome. I wish they'd be together...Now...Rukia!**

Rukia- Sheepsama does not own Bleach...if she did, then we can bet Quincy's would rule the world...

**Me-Okay! And you'd know I will...and I reallt do love Ryuuken...he's just misunderstood. **

**Tada!**

It just figured they were locked in again. Did God hate them...or mabe it was that he was a Quincy? Was God a shinigami? A Soul Reaper? That would suck. For him and Ryuuken at least. He looked to Orihime, who was sitting rather close. She had just got off him when they fell down. He had tried to open the door, but it of course was locked. Orihime didn't have to ask as she saw his head fall when he tried to open the door. It was sorta her fault. She had tried to kiss him. She wanted to stop loving Kurosaki who even though he didn't know, was hurting her. She wanting to cry on someone's shoulder but the one person that she thought would come in her mind didn't. Kurosaki wasn't there rubbing her back and whispering in her ear it was okay. No, it was Uryuu. She was suprised at herself and gasped. Not realizing it was aloud, Uryuu turned and looked back at her. Somehow he wasn't mad at her. He had wanted to run away, or beat up Kurosaki, but something said that she would get over it.

"Ryuuken...can you let us out?" Uryuu's voice was strong and firm as he yelled to the other side. A tapping came to the door.

"Only if you can call me by the name I earned." Uryuu's throat tighten.

"You and I know that I won't, for that sake." A sigh was on the other side. Uryuu's fist clenched this time.

"I gave you life, a home, and your powers, and yet I can't hear 'father' out of your mouth like I used to." Uryuu's fist and throat loosend. He had never heard his father like this. Was this...sadness? It was like Ryuuken was crying on the inside and tried to keep it back, but some still seeped foreward.

**((AN: I am listening to Orochimaru's theme from Naruto. It is so evil and yet sad I guess. Like someone plotting against someone.))**

Orihime was taken back by the emotionless seeming man's now depressing tone. Had he for so long gone like that, he finally broke? A long silence was in the air making both Uryuu and Orihime nervous. After awhile, a sigh came out.

"Alright then. For now, I'll let you two stay in there." He left without saying another word. Uryuu and Orihime wondered how'd they get out of this one.

"Well, we can't destroy the door." Orihime looked at Uryu who was still at the door. "It's too valuable. This was my Granfather's room when he came and visited. We can't destroy it." Orihime nodded. She felt as if she still had to apoligize for leading Uryuu on like she had.

"Yeah. Then, we could wait for Ryuuken..." she felt wrong saying that. "...your father." Uryuu sighed loudly.

"He may very well be my father by blood, but he never hugged me that I can remember. Especially after my mother died, he was so emotionless." Uryuu was quiet, but Orihime could tell it was anger in his voice and she decided to leave the subject alone.

-two hours later- (time's back up!)

"Is he ever coming back?" Orihime began to wonder. The last times they were locked, she was just freaking out from being locked, by this point she was an expert. She knew better than to flail her arms and panic. She was sitting down and before saying anything was thinking off all the food she's make back at home. If she ever got back.

"I'm sure, when he feels it's time." Uryuu had slept on the floor, while Orihime on the bed while they had tried to pass the time and he was sore. He rubbed his neck. Orihime gave a small smile and plopped on the floor where Uryuu was.

"I have to go home by tomarrow though. I promised Tatsuki-chan, I'd-" She stopped, slightly angry. She was still mad that Tatuki would disappear like she had. And were was Kurosaki-kun or Rukia-chan? Orihime pushed it out of her mind. She was tired of always waiting for them to save her. She wasn't helpless and she bet they were tired of it too. She turned to Uryuu. "Do you want to knock on the door and try again?" Uryuu nodded and walked to the door.

For another ten minutes he knocked until tapping came from down the hall. "I thought I heard knocking in the hall, who's in there?" a strange voice said. Somehow it was familar to Uryuu.

"Uryuu and Orihime." Orihime chimed. She was excited that she might be able to go home. A voice laughed.

"Uryuu? Ha! Little squirt, ya must be like a tall man like your dad..." The man said. He somewhat thought of a memory that was bugging him, like it just clicked.

_"Son! Have a good day?" Ichigo walked past only grumbling. _

_"Stupid...Ishida..."_

"So ya know Ichigo?!" Isshin proudly claimed. Him and Ryuuken had been friends since they were teenagers fighting for the right to live. Uryuu perked up. If he said yes, then he might let them out.

"Yes, I do." The door cracked open, and they felt the sudden burst of cold fresh air. A man with a beard and a smile with a blue and white Hawaiian shirt greeted them.

"How'd ya get stuck in there?" Uryuu sighed.

"Ryuuken." Isshin frowned.

"Ya don't say? And what's with the whole anti-saying-dad-thing? The whole reason I'm here is because he called, upset, something I haven't heard since you started calling him his name."

"He doesn't deserve it." Uryuu gave a slight bow and headed off down the hall before stopping. "Come on, Orihime, I'll show you the way out." Orihime thanked Mr. Kurosaki and followed Uryuu.

**((AN: Listening to the Naruto: Shippuden(sp?) theme song. At least the first one...'Hero's come back'. If you have a favorite song list, tell me...I want to see what other songs that are cool, and I greatly appreciated the suggestions! XD))**

-At Orihimes' house-

"I missed you so much!" Cloud leaped into her arms. He was a modified soul that had follow Orihime when searching for the Bounts. They had become great friends, and stayed in their plushie forms most the time, right now digging his rabbit plush in her breasts. He was laughing in joy at this point. Uryuu was behind her, making sure she arrived home alright.

"Now that you've gotten home, I'm going to go home now. Goodbye, Orihime." He turned around and started to walk off. He wasn't sure if he was right calling her 'Orihime', but he didn't care. Orihime nodded after him, feeling like a long and memorable adventure had just ended.

"Goodbye, Uryuu." She hoped to see him at school tomarrow. She knew though, she'd be afraid of closets and locks after this ordeal.

**This was my last 'chapter'. I will have an Epilouge to it. Thank you all so much for your reviews, and I hope to continue making more stories. I feel so sad that this is ending, but I couldn't have them locked again, could I? I should have made the first chappit longer. Sorry. Well, look foreward to the Epilouge!Thanx XD!**


	6. Epilouge What becomes of us?

**So sad that this is over! I will make more IshiHime stories, but I need ideas. I am going to start a tragic one, and I think it'll be a Oneshot, but I wanted a super sad one. Enjoy the Epilouge I promised!**

**Me- who shall do the honors of the last chappie? **

Isshin- Oo, oo, I know! I know!

**Me- Oh! Great idea, Isshin! Let's have Yuzu and Karin! Okay girls!**

Isshin- oh...

Karin- Shut up, ya old fart!

Yuzu- Um...okay...well Sheepsama13 doesn't own Bleach and if she did, she'd have me and Karin in pretty dresses, right?

**Me- yep, pretty much.**

Karin- Nuh-uh. I won't do it!

**Me- I am the creator...of this story...and what I say goes. Like no Yaoi! And Yuri...no yuri! I think that's what it's called. Well, here we go!**

**Tada! (for the final time on this story)**

The next day at school was rather quiet. The usually loud and hyper Keigo Asano, was in his seat before the bell rang. The rainy weather lately seemed to throw everyone off. That day, the teacher let them free of work, and they could do as they please. Ichigo and Rukia immeadiatly went to each other. In a gossip fashion, they held their hands and started to whisper.

"What's wrong with Orihime? She's usually so...well happy." Ichigo said. Even though they were gossiping, he was thinking of a nice word. Ya never knew when one of her friends lurked about. Especially Chizuru. She was plain nuts.

"I don't know. She was real quiet this morning." Rukia whispered back. The first thing to pop in her head was Chad. She pondered on talking to him and seeing what was wrong, seeing how they walked home together. Then she focused on Uryuu, who seemed to avoid them. He was quiet, which wasn't odd, but he seemed somewhat sad. Orihime gave the same waves off, which made Rukia to wonder if something happened between them. As a matter-of-fact, they were gone for a few days...

Ichigo noticed Rukia in deep thought, and tried hard to tell what was going on in her head, so they could spare the secrecy and automatically know. Unfortunatly, Rukia had to point softly and give hints with her eyes. Finally, thick-headed-Ichigo got it. "Ya think they like each other?"

Rukia gave a slight nod and put her pointer finger on her chin, tapping it slightly. "Sure seems that way, but it's like Orihime's struggling somehow." Rukia had a guess, but wasn't going to allow Ichigo to know. She figured Orihime must be trying to figure out who she loves, Uryuu or Ichigo. Like Ichigo, he once again saw Rukia in thought. Before he could tell what was going on, she snapped out and went to draw.

_Damn Rukia...I love her._

-after class, or after school to be specific-

"Uh...Orihime?" Orihime had decided to walk home alone and was suprised to see Uryuu standing behind her. She gave a smile and waved.

"Yes?" She, at this moment, would rather be cooking bean paste brownies and she felt bad that she'd rather cook than be with one of her friends, but she just couldn't help this helpless feeling inside. He pushed up his glasses in his usual manner and took her hands. Orihime was a little taken back, but eased after a few seconds or two.

"I-I hope that the other day hasn'r changed the fact that we can be friends...?" He said it like a statement, but ended up like a question. Orihime gave a fake smile.

"Of course!" She let go of his hands and gave him a loose hug. "We can still be friends." She stood back and looked at his face. _It's miserable! Why is it so miserable? He's smiling, but is it as fake as mine? Are we better as lovers or friends?_ Orihime decided to find out. She leaned in for a deep and meaningful kiss. Her lips touched his in a tender feel, almost smiling as they were in a perfect sync. This was it, to find out what they were, friends or lovers? Orihime felt their mouths in deep feeling, and she felt like she had been there kissing Uryuu forever. Finally, Uryuu was the one who broke free. Orihime wasn't sure if he really hadn't kissed anyone before, because _he was really good_.

"Orihime..." Uryuu whispered. This time when Orihime heard her name, she just wanted it to be said again and again. Now was the time to ask him to see if there was anything. Orihime stepped a few steps behind and held her hands behind her back.

"Uryuu...did you feel anything?" Orihime really felt silly saying this. The way he kissed, it wasn't because he wanted to make his first kiss memorable, it was because he was in love with the girl he was kissing. As Orihime stared into his eyes, she could see it. That burning love that seemed to whither away. So, Uryuu was miserable and it was her fault? He told her about Ichigo not loving her, to protect her, then he comforted her. He was there out of love, and yet he stood back and refused to progress on anything. Thinking back now, Uryuu's real first kiss was at school, when they had just escaped the first trapped ordeal.

There it was. A lie that was about to escape his lips. "Orihime...I...I'm sorry." His head dropped and a few tears fell to the concrete. Orihime felt tears in her eyes too. She had finally resolved that her and Ichigo would never be together, and now Uryuu was crying for her sake. She knew as well as he did that he was lying. He didn't want to be rebound. He didn't want to be the 'look-I-have-a-boyfriend! He didn't want her. Orihime at that moment was so distressed, her knees gave way and she was crying on the ground. Uryuu face was red and a little wet, but he picked her up and started walking home.

Orihime wasn't unloved. She wasn't hated. She wasn't miserable. She was confused. One day she'd find someone. Someone that was kind and sweet. Uryuu was smiling under his straight face. He was kissed by the girl he was in love with. Somehow, even though she didn't love Kurosaki anymore, he couldn't tell her that he was in love with her.

But one day...

**That was really short. Ha! A twist of irony there. As I was making this, I was thinking...how about I make the ending real messed up like? So I had Uryuu refuse. I guess in my story he still felt like she was still in love with Ichigo and that she wanted a shoulder to cry on. Uryuu's so cute. I hope to make more stories, and I appreciate all the suggestions! THANX XD**


	7. A new chapter

**When I finished Trapped, I needed more to it...so here it is...this time it's Ichigo and Rukia! How funny! For all you that had liked my original! Thanx! XD**

**Read and Review! And before I forget...Urahara-san, ya wanna say it?**

Urahara- Sheepsama13 does not own Bleach, but she can 'own' me...wink

**Me-eww...no thank you. Well enjoy!**

**Tada!**

Ichigo and Rukia were still confused on why Uryuu and Orihime hadn't gotten together. From what Orihime had said, they had kissed multiple times and yet refused each other. Rukia walked down the hall with Ichigo to the same supply closet that Uryuu and Orihime were locked in. To this day, they wouldn't go near it and yelled when the teacher asked who wanted supplies. Ichigo entered the closet first and Rukia second, locking the door and closing it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and began kissing her neck. Rukia giggled and kissed Ichigo's lips. They made-out for a few more minutes, before hearing the bell to go to class.

Rukia turned around and grabbed the handle, only to turn it and nothing happen. What?! She tried again. Nothing. Great...She gave Ichigo a blaming face that said 'this-is-all-your-fault!'.

Ichigo shrugged and sat down. He's just wait till school was out before he'd break down the door. He'd figure they'd come to school and just blame Ishida and Orihime. Everyone knew they were locked in a closet. Rukia plopped down in an angry huff and sighed. She was going to be stuck with the arrogant wonder. _Look at him! He's checking himself out!_ Sure enough, Ichigo was poking and expanding his pecks. Rukia sighed louder.

-an hour later-

Tapping outside the door woke Rukia up from her daydreaming. She was trying to pass the time. Class was switching, and was the best time to escape. Rukia knocked on the door. Tapping of feet passed by, until a pair came to shadow under the door.

"Who's in there?" a voice said with a timid tone to it, as if they'd rather be somewhere else than standing there. Rukia smiled. Ishida! She'd know that voice anywhere. She was suprised that he'd even come near the closet door. Although, he'd probably help anyone stuck in there, feeling like they were somehow connected.

"Ah! Ishida! Ya wanna let us out?" Ichigo said, stretching. Rukia smacked her forehead. He and Ishida were like rivals, and he was going to mess this up! Rukia placed her hand over his mouth and shushed him with the other.

"This is Rukia and Ichigo...we were..." Rukia thought of a logical explaination. "...checking for some paper for our class, and were locked in...do you want to help us?" A sigh was the other end, and then the bell.

"Hmm..." Rukia had a bad feeling already. "...I really have to go. You two like each other well enough that you'll survive until the end of the school day. I'll let you out then..." His voice disappeared down the hall. Rukia's shoulders sank and she fell to her knees.

'Revenge. This was all revenge. He must have found out that Tatsuki, Ichigo and I were the ones that decided to keep them in there...and this is his revenge. If I would have known that irony...' Rukia had a headache now and was irritated at herself and Ichigo who had talked her into locking Orihime and Ishida in the closet.

**This was only the intro. The next chappie is the whole actual ordeal of being trapped. As Orihime had stated in the first, she was freaking out and thought they's die. Now everyone knows that Ichigo and Rukia'd never freak, but they have to have some conflict right? Thanx for reading! XD Review please!**


	8. A change in thought

**Ha! I love doing these sort of things. When I was thinking I wanted to make another chapter, I was thinking really hard, dangerous for me...so I decided to make a more to 'Trapped'. For those of you who haven't read the first one, you really didn't miss anything, except Orihime and Uryuu conflict/love. Well, here's to the IchiRuki fans!**

**Me-the disclaimer please!**

Chizuru- Ah! Sheepsama13 does not own Bleach...if she did my body and Orihime's body would be-

**Me- Not on your life! For those that do not know me, I hate Yaoi and Yuri...so none of that! What is it and you people...?**

**Tada!**

An hour had passed and Rukia was tired. She figured that they had been it at least two hours, but Ichigo said he was counting the bell that rang. Rukia sighed as the bell rang again.

"That makes it two hours, right?"

Ichigo looked up sleepily. The closet was small, and unlike Uryuu and Orihime who were so intent on staying away from each other that they had no room, Ichigo and Rukia could cuddle like they were. Rukia leaned against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I don't know. I got sick of listening and counting." Rukia sighed again and waited for Ishida. Ichigo stretched his legs as much as he could, thinking how much he'd strangle that stupid Quincy when he got out. Ichigo chuckled at the thought.

'Help me! The shinigami are to strong against my idiotic girly bow!' Ichigo could hear him now. Then again...he was stubborn.

Rukia turned to Ichigo smirking at himself. He was probably already plotting revenge. Rukia's eyes twitched as she thought what would happen when Ishida came and let them out.

'Ishida! I'm going to kill you!'

'Kurosaki! Let go of my leg!'

'Ow! Did you bite my ear?'

She rolled her eyes. Men. They were so stupid and full of pride. She shifted and layed her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Sleep should pass some time.

_'Kaien-dono!' Rukia ran hard and fast through the cold wind. She felt her heart pound as she pushed herself further. Suddenly she came to the clearing where Kaien had transformed into a hollow. The creature was holding it's green arms against it's neck screaming at Rukia's captain. He was Kaien...at least in his body. Captain Ukitake pointed his sword foreward. _

_"I will end this!" Suddenly as he said this his knees buckled and he was in another coughing fit. 'Kaien' turned to Rukia gasping and walked toward her. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Ukitake screamed at her as he stumble to stop the monster._

_'Kaien' jumped up and forced tentacles outward and was headed towards her. She had no choice. She blamed herself but she had no choice. She forced her zanpakutou upward until Kaien's real self was impaled. _

_"Thank you...now I can leave my heart here..." Kaien's body turned limp and fell. _

"Are you okay?" Rukia shook her head and opened her eyes to Ichigo shaking her. "For the last thirty minutes you have been laughing and saying 'Renji'."

"What?!" Ichigo laughed and fell backwards.

"Nah! You were actually crying and saying 'Kaien' over and over again." Rukia felt her face. Sure enough it was wet with tears. Was she really dreaming about Kaien again? That day had changed Soul Society and the 13th squad. She remebered that even with that fatherly smile, Ukitake-taichou was seemingly sad when Kaien's name was mentioned.

"Oh, sorry..." She wiped the tears away. She was stupid to keep blaming herself, and to fret over it. She shook her head. Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"It's alright." His mouth moved to her's and her snapped them together. Suddenly, Rukia felt better and she eased back, allowing Ichigo to take control.

-another hour later-

"This is boring." Rukia sighed.

"I know you've said it a million times already." Ichigo snorted back.

"Where's that damned Ishida? School's out by now, right?" Rukia looked at her new watch that was on her wrist. She had gotten it yesterday from Urahara to track Hollows. It saved time to check the directions on the cell phone and it was less noisy.

_3:37 p.m._

"It's a little after three-thirty. He should be around-" Ichigo's fist clenched.

"Yeah? Well where is he? School ended a half an hour ago."

"He's probably in a sewing thing...I don't know...I don't keep tabs."

"What if you did?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia's voice was tense.

"I'm just saying, what if you were...I don't know, I love with him?" Rukia's shoulders dropped.

"I KISSED YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Rukia smacked him across the cheek.

"Yeah...you're right..who'd kiss him anyway?"

"Orihime-chan?"

"True. She makes bean paste brownies, she is crazy..."

"No, she's just..." Rukia paused and thought of an explaination. "No, your right, she is crazy."

"Eww..." Ichigo stuck his tongue out. "...The thought of that nerd making-out with Inoue is gross..."

"I'm sure he thinks the same thing about you to me."

"Why? I am beautiful and you too." Rukia blushed before a sweatdrop appeared.

"You are starting to sound like Ayasegawa..."

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT FAG?!" Rukia chuckled.

"You did just call yourself 'beautiful'." Ichigo slumped. She had won and he and her knew it.

_4:00 p.m._

"Okay, now I'm pissed..." Ichigo snorted as Rukia announced the time.

"I know..." Tapping of feet made them quiet down, even breathing slowly.

"...Kurosaki, Rukia-chan...are you still in there?" Ishida!

"DAMN YOU, QUINCY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU MAKE US WAIT SO LONG?" Ishida sighed and pushed up his glasses as Ichigo yelled from the other side.

"Well, I stayed after to help with a girl's doll, clean up, and make an excuse for your absence."

"Oh...Well, do you want to let us out now...I'm getting sick of looking at Ru-Oww!"

"WHAT?! WERE YOU GOING TO SAY RUKIA?! HUH?!"

"Oh, Ishida-kun, what are you doing in front of the supply closet?" Orihime's voice said happily.

"Kurosaki and Rukia-chan are-"

"Trapped and we want out!" Rukia whined.

"Alright, alright."

The doorknob turned and light spilled in to Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo spun around fast and grabbed the girl. He pressed his face against hers, until realizing what he had done...

**Ichigo and Rukia are free. Ishida...let them out...too bad I should of made 'em suffer. I was going to make this even longer, but I needed a cliffhanger. Sorry. Well, Review!**


	9. A twist in love

**The next chappie. Haha! Everytime I think of 'chappie' that rabbit comes to my mind. Like Kon, Chappie is really loud and speaks in 'luvy-dubby' talk. Like: "Your arm goes bweak!" That's how come I hate and love her at the same time. Rukia's chappie, not the character rabbit! Well, Enjoy and Review!**

**Tada!**

Ichigo stared into shocked grey eyes as his warm lips pressed into her's. Her pumpkin hair was slightly in her face and brushing up against Ichigo's. Orihime leaned in deeper and turned her face to angle it better. Rukia and Uryuu watched in shock as they continued to make out.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!" The two broke apart and stared suprisingly at each other. Rukia was furious. Ichigo had grabbed Orihime without looking and started kissing her. What made it worse was he knew and still made out with her. She glanced at Uryuu who was looking down, obviously upset and mad as well.

Before anyone had time to think, Rukia grabbed Uryuu's arm and pulled him towards her. She locked lips with him, thinking how unbelievably gross this was. He was shocked and a few times, she felt him pull back, as if trying to get away. Finally he relaxed and she felt him return the favor. Rukia felt anger. This wasn't pleasure for them, it was anger and revenge.

_Revenge for all that Inoue-san put me through. Kissing me and still in love with Kurosaki._

_Revenge for kissing me and telling me she wanted me then standing infront of me and kissing Kurosaki._

_Revenge for Rukia-chan, who's heart was mildly broken for a second as she watched Kurosaki._

The thoughts ran through Uryuu's mind as Rukia and him continued. Finally they broke free, before Rukia took off down the hall. Uryuu walked the opposite way without looking back.

Ichigo watched Rukia run down the hall as he followed her. "RUKIA! WAIT!"

"Ishida...-kun...?" Orihime said, her fingers to her lips. She smiled. No one was around and she smiled. Ichigo kissed her. He was kissing her and yet she felt like something was missing. Only one face came into her mind when she was moving her mouth with Kurosaki Ichigo's.

Uryuu. She felt horrible that she had kissed Kurosaki back. She had looked to Uryuu for rebound and yet, she ended up falling for him instead. When she had asked him indirectly if he liked her back, his eyes lied and he had said no.

She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"Rukia! Rukia wait!" Rukia turned around with tears running down her cheeks. She smacked Ichigo on the cheek softly.

"What...do you...want?" She said quietly. Ichigo gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She rested in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what...Look I...love you..." Ichigo whispered before bringing her chin up to have his eyes stare into her's.

"I'm sorry too...I don't know...either..."

After a few moments they broke away and walked down the hallway.

"I don't know why I did that." Rukia looked foreward. "I never thought..."

"Yeah. It must have been as wierd as kissing Inoue..."

"Do you want to know the funny thing?" Rukia chuckled. Ichigo gave her a joking dirty look.

"Wha?"

"He...Ishida...is a pretty good kisser..."

"AGHHH! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!"

"Haha! I knew you'd freak..."

-At the Kurosaki Clinic-

"NII-SAN!" Yuzu said running to her brother and his girlfriend who walked in the door. Ichigo gave her a small hug and gave a nod to Karin.

"Oi! Karin! Yuzu, did you already eat dinner?" Yuzu nodded and Ichigo and Rukia followed her into the kitchen.

A man with light grey hair sat at the table with Isshin with a coffee cup in hand. His glasses shined over on one eye and his dark blue eyes seemed to pierce through Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" Ichigo nodded, almost terrified at the man's nonchalant attitude. The man took a sip of the hot drink and turned to Rukia. "And their guest, Rukia-san, correct?" Rukia also nodded and gulped. Why was he so frightning?

Isshin waltzed in with a tray of salads. "Ah!" He caught sight of the ice cirlcling the room obviously mostly coming from the man. "Oi! Ryuuken, you causing trouble?"

"No, mearly making introductions." Ichigo snapped out of his scared state, his shoulders sinking. With his father here, he felt better.

"What?! I didn't here your nam-"

"Ryuuken." Ichigo stopped at the man's sudden change of thought. "Ishida. I know that you must know my son, Uryuu."

Ichigo's eyes wided. Uryuu's father knows Isshin? Wierd.

"Ah! Ichigo! Why don't we go upstairs and study?" Rukia said, dragging Ichigo by the arm, sensing the cold atmosphere.

"That was odd."

Ichigo sighed. "Tell me about it. I mean, how come my dad never said anything?"

Rukia shrugged. "Well, why we're up here we might as well study."

"What! No way! You were serious?!"

-the next morning-

"Oi! Ishida!" The bispectled boy looked to the orange top that came running to him. His shoulders sank.

"Yes, Kurosaki? I am busy and this takes a large amount of concentration." Ishida spout back. He turned back to the stuffed animal at his seat. He sewed it with perfection and precision.

"What, taking a needle and thread is that hard-"

"Here then." Ichigo stared down at a cute rabbit doll with bright pink eyes. "If you think it's so easy, Kurosaki, then here."

Ichigo snatched the doll. He took the needle and awkwardly sewed a crooked line, causing the doll to look beat up and torn. "See, not that hard."

Ishida held back a laugh. Ichigo was mad at first then it turned to suprise. He then realized that he'd never seen Ishida laugh before. "Kuro-saki...you...do..stink..." He said between mild chuckles.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun." Ichigo looked up to see Orihime shyly standing there.

"Hey, Inoue-san." Ichigo knew he really upset her the other day. She nodded sheepishly.

"Oh, hello. Um...Ishida-kun? Can I talk to you in private?" Ishida looked away before answering.

"Uh...yes." They walked out of the classroom and Ichigo watched them leave.

"It's killing me to see her like that." Ichigo turned to see Rukia with her eyes closed and arms crossed standing by him. "She used to be so happy, but lately she's been so depressed. I wonder what happened."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know."

**I know that was kinda short, but I wanted to leave with a cliffhanger, I know you all hate them! Well, If you would please review that helps. I know I really appreciate when people give me suggestions and ideas. In my next chapter, I'm going to have a question survey. You can ask questions about the story or the characters, and I'll or they'll answer them! **


	10. Intermission

**This is a notice-su!**

**Hello!**

The next chapter I am going to make is going to be, like I said a Questions page. Also, if you have any Questions during the story, I'll be sure to answer them. If you have a question for a character, they'll answer for that if not next cahpter, then the before and after the story.

Try and enjoy!

Ishida-so I get stuck with answering questions about my life?

Me: Pretty much.

Ichigo-chuckles Yeah. Sucks if someone asked about your underwear...

Rukia- That would be funny!

Orihime: I bet Ishida-kun has little blue crosses on them!

Ishida: I-I...WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?!

Me:Well, I would appreciate if you send in your questions. If I don't get any response, I'll just continue on with my story.

**Well. I am looking for any reponses!**


	11. In the sense of love

**Well, in the end I had one response telling me that they were looking forward to the actual story. So I'll just get to it. Sorry. Though I've heard something interesting...**

**Me:Ishida, they all kinda want to know about your underwear.**

Ishida: See, what did I tell you?

Ichigo:So tell us, Ishida, do they have lwittle bwunnies on them?!

Rukia:Or maybe like rainbows!

Orhime:Ishida-kun, your underwear is really like that?!

Ishida:NO! My undergarments are not of your concern! But if it is to keep you all away...

All peer in close as Ishida takes a deep irritating breath

Ishida:Plain. Just plain white. NOW WILL YOU ALL GO AWAY!

Rukia:He needs a girl bad.

Ishida:WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND READ THE CHAPTER!

**Me: And there it is. Maybe that's why all the fangirls rather flock to Sasuke because all he'd say is 'hmpf' and they'd all swoon. A-anyways, enjoy the story...**

Ishida followed Orihime outside to the hallways. He watched as her head was down and that she was holding her hands behind her back. She slowly turned around and gave a meek smile.

"So, I wanted to tell you something..." Uryu listened intently. He had turned her down and yet, was still deeply in love with her. He watched as she nervously played with her fingers.

"Yes, Inoue-san?" Orihime held back a tear. It was killing Uryu that he had upset her somehow. "Orihime..." She slightly perked up. _Yeah, that made her feel a little better._

"I was wondering..."She said stepping foreward a bit. He did also. "...do you...love me?" His heart beat fast. There was something still there. Something that still told him it was wrong although she had accepted Ichigo and Rukia. Something that said 'If you accept her, you'll pay the consequences.' But something in his heart also said, 'Go for it.'

"I...do.." He ran his hand softly through her hair and pulled her face closer to his. he could almost feel her breath. This would be the first time that he had kissed her, and he would mean it. He was going to put all his feelings in and show her how much he cared.

Their lips met halfway. She turned her head for a better angle, her lips curling into a small smile. He closed his eyes and felt her breath against his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled even closer. Uryu's hands moved to her waist and back. The two lost track of time and were stopped by the bell. As they pulled apart, they only stared at each other for seconds on end.

Rukia and Ichigo, still in the classroom, walked down the hallway, seeing two figures. Ichigo of course had persuaded Rukia to look for Orihime and Ishida, afraid that they might have gotten lost or in trouble. Sure enough, the figures that came into view were Ishida and Orihime.

Ichigo's Pov

The two idiots were just standing out there in the hall. Not a care in the world. Just staring at each other like idiots. Oh, and smiling. As Rukia and I came up to them, I noticed Ishida spotting us out of the corner of his eye. I saw a slight hestitation before he broke his gaze on Orihime. Sheesh. She looks more dazed than normal. Is that possible?

"What are you talking about? Class is starting." I said, while Ishida gave me a 'duh' look. How the hell am I supposed to know what he means by that?

"Orihime and I were just settling things." Ishida replied, of course, and pushing up his glasses. Orihime smiled and wrapped her fingers around Uryu's arm. She was clung to him like glue.

"Well, we hafta go now." Rukia said. She had a sorta happiness in her eyes, as if she was congratulating them on something. Whatever it was. Girl's intuition or something.

Ishida nodded and Orihime followed. "They look like a couple of rich bastards at a gala." I stated as they walked in the classroom. Rukia nodded and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatver." I shrugged and followed her in the classroom.

Rukia's Pov

Cool, geometry. Again. How many times have I learned this? I'M FROM SOUL SOCIETY PEOPLE! WE HAVE TO LEARN GEOMETRY IN TARGET PRACTICE! I steamed in my head. And yet when I looked up at the board. Still symbols and shapes. I leaned my head in my hands and let my mind drift. Even if the teacher called on me or there was a test, I'd pass withought fail. I'm a noble, I have to learn without fail. The midday bell rang and I almost leaped for joy. When we came back from lunch, it was off with Ichigo to art. Speaking of him, he waltzed up to me faster than anything.

"Hey, Rukia, C'mon. We don't want to lose our spot to Keigo again." I nodded and followed him out. Geez, these days Orihime had came up all depressed and meekly asked if she could join us for lunch, and I was suprised when I saw she sat by Ishida giving him a cookie that he looked nervous to eat.

"Rukia." I continued to walk behind him down the hall.

Once we had gotten to the roof, suprise suprise, Keigo has a teleporter hidden somwhere and already sat down with Mizuiro and Chad.

"Oh, hey guys."Ichigo said less than enthusiatic. You and me both buddy. It wasn't like we just ate up here-I-I mean we uh eat, and we also talk! I nodded my head and sat next to Ichigo. Silence. Me and Ichigo can talk about fourty million things, while the most we get across when we were with Keigo was, 'Hey this is a good sandwich.'

I sighed. Loud enough to get Ichigo's attention, quiet enough for only him to hear it. He nodded. He was thinking the same thing. We were going to take back our prize. Ichigo moved closer and so did I. Once we were right next to each other, I slipped my hand into his. I leaned my head on his shoulder, until the plan was executed and his tilted my chin up with his hand. he stared at me for a moment for the plan. As soon as my eyes said 'Go', he did and we began kissing. All I could hear were gasps then someone big standing up. Chad. He was obviously going to tell Mizuiro and Keigo to leave us alone. And the big teddy bear did. Sure enough, as soon as they were gone, we broke apart and began eating again.

"Hey," Ichigo said after swallowing a bit of his sandwich. ", this is a good sandwich."

Ishida's Pov

I wanted so bad to have told her that I loved her. She was so pretty. She went to hand me my fifth cookie that she had baked. I smiled and took it. Okay, so her cooking was terrible and later I would suffer, but she tried so hard and I loved seeing that happy smile. Stupid stomach, get over it!

"Ishida-kun, do you like them?!" She said excitingly. She leaned in closer for a response. I took a bite and held back a gag. So I smiled to keep the food down.

"These are very good, Inoue-san." She frowned. Oh no! Did she think I was lying, even though I was?!

"Orihime. I told you to call me Orihime, Ishida-kun." I nodded.

"Oh, uh, yes Orihime..." I said blushing. "But I also want you to call me Uryu, remember." Her smile was bright.

"Sure thing,Uryu!" She said in a giggle. She stopped and looked down. "Uh, Uryu...are...we...uh..."

I tilted my head. Please ask if we are dating! Although, would she want that? Dammit Uryu remember her first! I gave a reasuring smile, mostly to myself. "Yes, Orihime?"

"Uryu, are we...dating now?" She held her hands together in anticipation. It's like she wished for a yes.

"I'd like for us to be Orihime..." I said bluntly. Where in the hell did that come from?! I just said that without thinking! That's right just blurt anything you think out loud!

"Really? I'd like that too." She gave me a small kiss on the cheek and waved bye and left. I sat in stunned silence. No way, I was dating Orihime Inoue? I must be dreaming...

Orihime's Pov

I walked happily down the halls. Yes! Now I'm dating Uryu! This is working perfectly. I stopped. I do feel bad that I'm still using him. I still like him, but I am still in love with Kurosaki-kun. Maybe I can get Ichigo to get mad at something Rukia 'did' and then have Uryu get mad at me-

I placed my hands on my mouth. What am I saying? I was never like this. I would never-Sora would never do these sort of things. I've asked Uryu out and I attend to see that through. I laughed to myself. Plus, Uryu's a wonderful person and loves my cooking, he's always asking for more of my stuff!

"Orihime." I turned around to see Tatsuki standing there.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Tatsuki-chan!" I said smiling bright.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Great. What was I supposed to say? What would Sora do?

"Well, I got a locked in several places, then I finally got home, and now I am school. Sorry I didn't call." I said in one breath.

She just smiled. "Just be careful." She said walking down the hallway. When did Tatsuki get so carefree? She would normally be all over me and then drag me down the halls petting my hair. Now she just said 'just be careful' and took off. Okay...

**Not a long chapter, but I wanted to finish this before I forgot. Enjoy for now. .**


	12. Not again!

**Well, I has been a while, but I got another one up. Hope you enjoy. **

**NOTE: I've noticed that a few people read this story. Is it that I am not a very good writer? If so, tell me. If it's the story, give a suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Wish I did though...**

Karakura was bustling with activity. The Tanabata festival was in another week or two and many took their time to make it another memorable occasion. But no other person enjoyed the cherry blossoms and festivities such as Orihime Inoue. She loved just closing her eyes and imagining herself in the arms of a strong man, dancing gracefully in the night air, the firework lighting hitting them perfectly. And now she could. Orihime had peacefully walked up to her new boyfriend, Uryu and kiss him on the cheek. From there, he was all her's. Anything she asked was her's. But Orihime never did it on purpose, it always ended that way. His smile and a sweet nod made Orihime's heart flip. "He's so sweet." She'd think.

Rukia Kuchiki also had her man under her will, although it's safe to say she made it that way. Anywhere she went Ichigo was always there, on purpose or not. She wasn't one for parties and often sat through boring ones when she was younger. But the Tanabata festival was different. When you made a prayer, Orihime, the princess of the festival smiled down on you, just like Orihime Inoue, and granted your wish. Rukia walked down the hall thinking of what she'd like to wish for.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san." Rukia looked up. She bumped into her friend when she wasn't looking.

"Ah, Ishida. Uh...where's Orihime?" Rukia asked. Although he hung out with them, Rukia hardly talked or paid attention to him. So she was trying to be nice and civil and strike a conversation, and maybe act like she was looking for Orihime so she could leave.

He tapped his book that he was holding. "I believe she was talking to Tatsuki-chan a few halls away, but I haven't seen her since. She'll be in the Crafts Club in a few minutes."

Rukia bowed. "That's alright, I was just a little worried that I haven't seen her." Ishida laughed which took Rukia a little of guard.

"Well, I'd think you'd be more worried about Kurosaki." Rukia seemed to loose herself and laugh as well.

"Nah, he's always lost. Plus, he's a big boy, he can handle himself." After that, they parted ways. Rukia sighed. _Maybe I should pray for a tracking device..._

"Oh, and Kuchiki-san, before you leave can you help me with something?" Rukia turned to a semi-smiling Ishida. She nodded and headed where he hadn't moved. "I need help retrieving some things from the supply closet." If Rukia was listening to every tone in his words, she could have sworn he shuddered. The supply closet on the second floor was a terror to the group.

10 minutes later

When Rukia and Uryu arrived, she noticed the handle seemed to have been replaced. Maybe it was the lock system? Uryu flipped the lights on, which didn't seem to help, because Rukia found herself squinting to see. A teacher walked by.

"Make sure you lock that closet, Ishida-kun." She called as she continued without stopping. Uryu nodded still looking through the shelves.

"Yes Maam." He answered. Rukia rolled her eyes. _How does Orihime deal with this? If Ichigo were this good in manner, I'd feel like I have to take him out to a fancy resturant every night. _

Keigo Asano peered around the hallway. _Ah, Rukia! Means that Ichigo is there too! Now I shall have my revenge on them!_ Keigo silently walked to the closet which held Uryu and Rukia. Keigo locked and slowly closed the door. _Here it is, now they'll be locked!_ He slammed the door on the pair running quickly down the hall and out of the school.

Rukia spun around quickly as the door shut. "What the-" Uryu turned to only to find himself giving a hopeless look that thankfully Rukia didn't catch.

"Great." Uryu said as he attempted to open the door to find that in his days of being locked, this was another addition. His shoulders shrunk and he slid to the floor against the shelves. "We're locked." Rukia sighed.

"Wonderful."

20 minutes later

"Maybe Orihime will notice I'm not at the Club?" Uryu suggested, once again hitting the back of his head against the dusty shelves. Rukia shook her head in disagreement.

"Sorry, but I doubt it. Orihime wouldn't notice something obvious. She always points out odd things."

Much to Uryu's dismay he agreed. "Yeah. I hafta say that she'd be a great detective."

"A hyper detective." Rukia laughed. She seemed to see Uryu a little more. He was a quiet person on the outside, but once you got to know him he had a kind and calm personality.

"I wonder..." Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Uryu. His head was pointed upward and his eyes were closed. "I wonder...is that what Kurosaki sees in you?" Rukia cocked her head.

"What's that?" She said calmly. He smiled.

"Your laidback attitude. Kuchiki-san you don't know it, but you're a kind and gentle person. Perhaps Kurosaki doesn't say that enough." Rukia's fist clenched.

"What?! What do you mean by that? Ichigo tells me all sorts of things!" Rukia said loudly. She could tell she caught Uryu of guard. His hands were guarding his face and he was cowering back.

"N-no, Kuchiki-san, t-that's not what I meant!" Uryu stammered, pushing up his glasses to calm himself down. "I just mean that, well a man can say anything to a woman. It doensn't always mean it's true or false, right or wrong. Men say things to woman to please them. I just wonder what Kurosaki says to make you and him so happy."

Rukia's anger faded away. "Well, he just tells me the truth. If I am in a bad mood he just tells me that I am. If I look bad in a certain color he lets me know. Some things he say aren't meant to hurt my feelings, but to stop me from being stupid or making a fool of myself."

"I wish I could do the same with Orihime...she's so gentle and delicate." Uryu sighed.

"She's not a flower." Rukia snorted. "You don't have to treat her like a fragile flower that you leave in a vase. You can sit there and tell it all day long that it's the prettiest flower. It may be to you, but maybe it doens't know it's wilting. You need to hold flowers too." Rukia said quietly as she soflty patted Uryu's sleeve showing gentlness and yet just the right amount.

Uryu smiled down at her. Rukia knew just how she wanted to be treated. She knew she was strong and wasn't there for looks, and although she didn't say it, she wanted a man to be there and make her feel soft and unprotected. "Thanks, Kuchiki-san."

"Uh, Ishida?" Uryu turned back to her to find her struggling to keep back a giggle.

"Yes?" She shook her head to keep from laughing.

"I know this'll seem random, but if you want to please a girl, you'll have to kiss better." Uryu frowned. He wasn't a good kisser? And he was so confident.

"I'm sorry." He was about to ask why but he remembered of him and Rukia's little mishap in the hall. He felt so guilty and yet angry.

"Don't say sorry you idiot! Just get better. Look come here." Rukia grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Their lips were inches away.

Rukia closed her eyes and pushed the empty place to bits. She felt wierd. The whole thing was wierd. Uryu was still taken back and just as the first time, he resisted. After a few minutes, the two were in synch and Rukia pulled back. "See? That's tons better. I'm sure Orihime would be impressed."

"Uh...thank you?" Uryu was still in shock and didn't know what to think.

"Now, how are we going to get out?"

**I know this was really short, but I was busy and did this in one night. Note: This is not the start of a IshiRuki!!!! I think that Ichigo and Rukia are cute and that Ishida is waaaaayyyy too shy for her anyways. Well, I was thinking that it be odd. In the next chapter, Ishida and Rukia are still stuck. Is anyone going to save them, or is Rukia or Ishida's guilty conscience strike out first? Heehee...cliffhangers suck huh?**


	13. Rumors and a Date

**OMG! It's been so long. I'll try and type more soon. For now, please enjoy. Since I am all into Death Note, my story might be a bit emo or something. I don't know. **

**Tada!**

Uryu sank into the corner in fatigue. He was famished and was feeling a little light headed. Maybe famished wasn't the exact word for it though.Although he felt like it. Being locked in a closet with Rukia Kuchiki giving him an occasional strange smile sent shivers down his spine. He felt as if she was giving a 'come-near-me-and-you're-dead' look. Kurosaki must have been really stubborn for this.

"Where's someone when you need them?" Rukia said impatiently. She was staring at the bright cell phone screen. Uryu had thought of using his and calling Orihime, but she would be in the middle of class. That normally wouldn't be a big deal if she wouldn't shout to a friggin' text message.

"I keep thinking the same thing." answered Uryu. He had a headache. What was this, the fourth time being locked in somewhere? By now he was semi used to it, but still rubbed his head in frustration.

You know," Rukia started looking away. ", I feel I don't know you enough." Uryu gave a blank look. "I mean, we hang out but-" She stopped and snorted. "So that's it. You can't be friends with me or Ichigo because we're shinigami!" She yelled, stressing shinigami with a cute tone, only making Uryu cringe.

"What? You think I hold my Quincy pride that high?!" Uryu said, raising his voice.

"Well, what about Mayuri-taichou, or like any other shinigami, you give a disgusted face!"

"That captain was insane and you know it! And I only dislike some shinigami because they hate me." He had a tone of bitterniss.

"So what? Shinigami have opinions to-"

"-And so do the Quincy! We had ideas and feelings like anyone else! There were innocent ones with no plan of even becoming like the others and yet even the littlest one was murdered...Now only two are left. In the entire world, Kuchiki-san! Two. Imagine two shinigami left. Can you?" He settle down, shrinking back into his corner.

"It wasn't like it was my decision. Look, I can understand why you'd be upset, I just was thinking more like a shinigami. I should listen to people." Rukia said, almost whispering. Uryu snapped out of his own self pity. Was she doing this out of her own heart, or has Kurosaki really changed her?

"Sorry, I also spoke out of line."

For the next three hours the two mostly sat in silence. Was this how it was always going to be? Uryu hated when things he felt he could change wouldn't change. He bet Rukia felt the same way. The door handle jiggled and Rukia stood up.

"Agh!"

"Keigo! Hey let us out!" Rukia said. She knew Keigo either liked her or just was trying to make Ichigo jealous for something. Either way he was a way to let them out.

"Rukia? What are you doing in a locked closet?" The door unlocked and he opened the door. The sun that shone in was too bright and Uryu had to shield his eyes. "Ishida?!"

Oh No. Already as Uryu finally saw Keigo's face he knew exactly what he was thinking. He even used to go on about dumb stories about guys and girls making out in locked school closets. And now, Keigo's mind was set, no amount of talking would change it.

"R-Rukia! I thought you and I-" He stammered.

"Of course it's still me and Ichigo!" Rukia said, putting her hands on her hips. Keigo shook his head in denial and faced Uryu.

"Yeah, well what about you? What, was Orihime not good enough-" That was all it took to set of Uryu, much to his own suprise. He grapped Keigo's shirt lifting him an inch off the ground.

"What did you say? If anyone isn't good enough, It would be you." He dropped Keigo and walked off. Rukia gave Keigo a snort and walked off in the other direction as well.

-THE NEXT DAY-

The day was bright, warm and cheerful, but as soon as Uryu set foot on school grounds he knew it wasn't going to be a good day. Even before he got to the door plenty girls turned their faces in disgust, making their men as well, and boys occasionally came and pat him on the back saying way to go. Uryu was confused nonetheless. As he walked to his homeroom the entire class was silent. He sat down checking the classroom twice for Orihime, who was gone just like Ichigo and Rukia. He opened a book deciding just to read until class started. A big smack came at the back of the head. Uryu rubbed it and turned around to Tatsuki in his face.

"How could you do that to Orihime?!" It was official. He was completly lost.

"Do wh-what?" He said stammering as he hit a sore spot on his head.

"Well, cheat on her then tell people that she wasn't good enough." Uryu's eyes flashed anger. More like fury he had to say. He stood up and stormed to Keigo sitting at the back of the class all the while Tatsuki was left speechless. He grabbed Keigo's collar and smashed him against the wall.

"How dare you lie to everyone..." He started. He wanted to calm down so he wouldn't overdo it and pull out his bow. "...I never did or said any of those things!"

Keigo gave what he could of a shrug. "You and Rukia were locked in a closet, was it my fault to asume you guys weren't kissing?"

"I love Orihime, and you'd better get that clear. Second now." Uryu gave one of his cold gazes that was only seen before Ichigo insisted he hang out with them. "Why tell everyone that I said she wasn't good enough. You knew exactly what I said."

"It wouldn't make sense if I had just told everyone that you and Rukia were making out, but then said something completly of hand. I had to make it fi-" By this point Uryu had thrown him across the room. He ran out of the classroom in fury and slight emabarassment.

"Hey!" Uryu turned around. He held back a gasp.

"O-Orihime?!" She slightly bounded up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He held her for a second. "Orihime, I-"

"Uryu, you don't have to say it. I know what happened. About you and Kuchiki-san and-" She was looking down. Uryu placed a finger over her smooth lips.

"No, It wasn't like that. Keigo just said it because he's an idiot. Orihime, I'd never say or do anything like that!" He caressed her cheek. "I'll make it up over dinner. Please?"

Orihime looked up and smiled. "Alright." She leaned up and gave him an Orihime-special-romantic-kiss. He loved how she was so energetic at it, anytime , anywhere. She was also getting better. She slowly lowered herself. "Seven-ish?" He nodded and she bounded off again.

"What, did she forgive you?! Already?!" Uryu turned around to Tatsuki with hands on her hips. Uryu smiled. She'd lost and she knew it. Even if she'd punch him, he's still have Orihime on his mind and it drove Tatsuki insane.

"It wasn't like there was much to forgive since I haven't done anything." He shrugged. "Bye, Tatsuki-chan!" He turned and walked down the hallway.

-Later-

Orihime arrived at the resturant according to where her boyfriend had instructed. He had insisted that he pick her up, but she mearly said she wanted the night air. In the end, she won. Uryu was silent on his way to the eatery. Normally, his mind would be racing to thousands of different topics, but tonight all he could think of was what he'd say. He had invited her out of courtesy, for one, she was his girlfriend and two, he was somehow making up for what he did that she wasn't saying. He felt bad. She was upset about the whole Rukia and him incident, and although she didn't say it, Uryu knew she somewhat wanted to talk about it.

Orihime saw Uryu trudge to the entrance of the resturant just as she had arrived. "Uryu!" He turned and smiled. Tonight, she had decided to put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, like in Seireitei, only with a bow. Her flowing blue dress accented her breasts and cleavage and shrunk her waist. She giggled as she saw his eyes wander.

"Hello, Orihime. How was your night?" He asked. She put her finger to her chin.

"I don't know untill I enjoy it, will I?" She smiled and gave a small twirl. Uryu smiled back. How could he not? She was too pretty and cute to not.

"Alright then, here." He held out his hand and she happily took it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know what this needs?" Orihime said before placing a mouthful of noodles in her mouth. Uryu shook his head, unable to answer due to his own eating. "Wasabi sauce." Uryu swallowed and laughed.

"Do you like that on everything?" He twisted his fork in more pasta and dipped more soy sauce on his plate. Orihime turned over her peice of chicken.

"Yep. It just fits together. Like me and you." Uryu looked up to her winding her finger around her hair, a terrible habit when she was flirting. She gave a small innocent smile.

"Yeah." Uryu agreed. Although he wondered how come he was so lucky, he never jepordized it and said the wrong thing.

"Why don't we head back now, I think I'm full." Uryu nodded after patting his own stomach.

"Yes, let's."

-0-0-0-0-0-0

After paying the bill, Orihime was lead back to her apartment by Uryu. She stopped midway there. "Um...Uryu?" He stopped as well.

"Yes?" She gave a small blush.

"C-can I sleep over at your place tonight?" He gave a suprised look, but disgarded quickly.

"If that's what you want, Orihime, then okay."

**This was also short, but I wanted to get another posted before I work on my art on deviantart. It sucks but If you want to look at it, it's TheLastQuincy. At least that's my username. So far I have three pics. O.o. cliffhanger, will you be able to live? I am going to try something new...**

**Preview:**

_Orihime stared into his deep blue eyes. She was in love with him and she knew it. He kissed her on her neck giving her a tingle. "Uryu..." She giggled. He laughed and stepped away._

_"Alright, you can sleep."_

**I don't know I wanted to try that and see how it would work out, if it does, I'll use it until it doesn't!**


	14. Father and Son

**Wow, chappie 14, huh? It seems like I was on four yesterday. Well, I have something to add about Asano Keigo (last name first, idk). Yes he is annoying and pointless, but that's what's great about him. 1) Yuri Lowenthal(Sasuke from Naruto) plays him and 2) when something is screwed up in a story,leave it to someone like Keigo in a story to change it. See, I wasn't about to pick on Mizuro about Orihime and Ishida...sorry, I'm rambling. **

**WARNING: This might get a little too fluffy for all of you. And if you are under 13, don't be going around reading things like this. I mean, it's not terribly bad, but just in case. I don't want to guess that you all know things like this. So, this is just a warning. **

**Tada!**

Ichigo stared at the blank wall in his bedroom. The moonlight was shining through and the wind was blowing the curtains slightly through the open window. Rukia's closet door slid open. Ichigo glanced over to her tired and worried face. He gave a smile.

"You too, huh?" She stated, hopping quietly from the small bedding she had set up. Multiple times Ichigo had tried convincing her to use the room her family had provided after another Rukia sob story, but she declined, saying she prefered the smaller space. Ichigo imagined it was because she had just gotten little trinkets for the dark room.

"Yeah, I just can't shut my mind off." Ichigo said sliding over. Rukia climbed in and wrapped her arms around his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on him.

"Must be the tests." Rukia said sleepily. Ichigo closed his eyes too. Although he was trying to keep his mind on the tests that Rukia mentioned, his mind wandered to her and him. Plus a bed. **((I don't have to go straight to the point, right? Right now, I'd prefer to beat around the bush.))** 'Damn Ishida. So lucky, him and Inoue both have apartments of their own. Me? No, I just have a shared closet with my girlfriend, a house with two sisters and dad.' He rolled his eyes then closed them again.

"Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your thoughts on tests."

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you want any tea, Orihime?" Uryu asked as he headed twords the kitchen.

"No thank you." Orihime stretched. She layed down on the couch and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Uryu came back.

"Orihime, don't go to sleep there." He picked her up. Orihime kept her eyes closed, it was useless trying to keep awake. He layed her down on a big and comfertable bed. She opened her eyes. Orihime stared into his deep blue eyes. She was in love with him and she knew it. He kissed her on the neck giving her a tingle.

"Uryu..." She giggled. He laughed and stepped away.

"Alright, you can sleep."

"Uryu..." He turned around. She gave a meek smile.

"Yes, Orihime?" She signaled for him to come closer. He did.

She patted the space next to her, the sheets still cold from the emptiness. "Sleep next to me, please." He shook his head.

"Well, I have to finish the tea first, alright?" He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He poured the tea into a cup and set it on the counter.

"Uryu..." Uryu turned around to see the white haired man he despised so much standing there with his hands in his pockets. Uryu's face frowned in a mixture of nausea and anger.

"What are you doing here, Ryuuken? How did you get in?!" Uryu kept his voice down, due to his visitor sleeping in the other room. Ryuuken slipped a hand out of his pocket and pushed up his glasses.

"The front door. You really should be careful in locking it." His face was so calm and cold it made Uryu even madder. His arm snapped towards the door, his pointer finger extended angrily.

"Get out. You have no buisness in here." Ryuuken smirked. Uryu's arm wavered for a moment. He had to steady it before he let it stiffen once more. Ryuuken's smirk sent shivers down his son's spine.

"I do. After all, I am your father." And that was another straw. Uryu should've learned that he hardly had any straws to begin with, also they were very weak.

"No. No you aren't. If you were my father, you would have taken care of me instead of brushing me off to take care of work-"

"Did I see you working? Was your Grandfather working? Even your mother. And after she died, I was supporting three. " He sighed a slow breath. "Was it wrong that I was being constantly called in and staying there long hours? Being tired after twelve to fourteen hours, I don't think I was ready to pay full attention to an eight year old." He looked away.

The shock was more than Uryu could describe. His own father, as much as he hated to admit he was, talked more than he had in years. Also, he was right. Ryuuken looked back to him. "I have also never been a socialble man, or a good father." Uryu's eyes widened. 'He...actually...admitted...it...' Uryu thought.

"It's not like I was the best either." Uryu said. He felt like he let all of his pride out of reach, and by the looks of it, so had his father. He put down his arm, although still stiff.

"I...never wanted your mother or my father to go..." Ryuuken's voice was quivering and it scared Uryu. Ryuuken Ishida would be the only one calm, even if the the entire world was crumbling under his feet. It scared Uryu that he was actually being so open. "...I was never good at talking to people, and when your mother came into my life, she did all the talking for the both of us." He took in a shaky breath. "...Then one day she told me that we were going to have a baby. I...was terrified. I wasn't one for children and she wanted me to take care of one." He glanced up to Uryu with the normal cold and still face.

"As you grew up through your first three years I was actually enjoying myself. At the time I wasn't the director of the hospital and I had a fair amount of time on my hands. I would take the family to the beach or the park every weekend. When you were about four I was named the Director of the Karakura Hospital. After that, I had no time, and your Grandfather took up teaching you the ways of the Quincy."

"You hated it so much." Uryu stated.

"Not really. I wanted you to improve..." Uryu's eyebrows formed into a puzzled expression. "I was so jealous that you and him were spending time that I could have had. So I told you not to follow in that path, knowing you'd want it even more. Then..." He took a deep breath. "...your mother died when you were about five."

"I know." Uryu looked up into his father's eyes. He saw a sadness and love he'd never see before.

**Wow, these seem to get shorter and shorter as time goes on, right? Sorry, I wanted to start off the next chappie with Ichigo and Rukia as well, but I needed to leave the whole Ishida thing at rest right now. Trying to get in a few chapters before I can think of something else. (F.Y.I., I wanted to add more IchiRuki in this but I was having trouble concentrating.)**

**Preview:**

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whaddya mean by that?" Rukia only laughed harder. _

_"He's saying that he's off to see some sort of devil...right?" Isshin chuckled. _

_"Yeah, you got a smart one, son!"_

**I hope I can get more reviews in soon. You all are encouraged to review as you please, but don't murder me, okay? I can handle flames, but not a burning pit of lava!**


	15. Truth or Dare?

**I can't believe I went from 26 to like 32 messages so fast! Thanks! And yes, this one took a lot longer to make, but it'll be longer. I actually got someone on Deviantart to comment on my story. Strange, so I'm going to draw at least one scene from it. I'll have to figure out that one. Maybe like all four of them in a closet? I don't know. Oh, and F.Y.I. listen to Lie Lie Lie by Dj Ozma(sp?) from the 4th Naruto movie. It rules! XD **

**Tada!**

"Ruuuukkkkiiiiaaa!" Ichigo yelled, shaking his tiny girlfriend awake. 'Damn, she's a deep sleeper. And yet, when a Hollow appears she snaps awake!' Ichigo thought with a sweatdrop. The door creaked open to a Yuzu with a oven mitts and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Ichi-nii, is Rukia-chan awake yet?" Ichigo shook his head in frustration.

"No. She sleeps like a friggin' log." Yuzu waved her spoon around.

"Well, she better wake up if she wants breakfeast!" Ichigo nodded quickly. He knew that Yuzu's laws were enforced. And with strictness. Even Masaki had nothing on them. Like one of Ichigo's favorites was, if you don't wash your hands before dinner (or whatever it happened to be) you didn't get your next meal. Ichigo smaked himself in his mind. And he was supposed to have Ishida, Inoue and Chad over soon. Yuzu left the doorway and hopped downstairs. Rukia sleepily opened her eyes.

"'Bout time. I hate when you do that." Ichigo said walking over and closing the door. Rukia pulled off her blankets and hopped over to her closet. Ichigo grabbed her from behind. Rukia smirked.

"Not this time, Ichigo." She lifted a bare leg and kicked him down. Ichigo landed on the ground with a thud and sat up rubbing the cheek that hit the hardest. "What do you think I should wear for today?" Ichigo smiled.

"What you're wearing now." Rukia gave him an 'absoluty-no-way' look. She spun around and picked out a dress, holding it up and inspecting it.

"I'm naked you dope." She said without a hint of emotion, something she had learn from her older brother on accident. It helped get out of embarressing situations though.

"I know that." Ichigo said rolling his eyes. He watched as she slipped on a pale but pretty purple dress. It wasn't to flashy, but it made her eyes stand out. Made especially by the friend's local tailor, Uryu Ishida himself. He let out a whimper as the last bit of upper exposed skin was covered. Rukia gave him a tongue sticking out to him.

"Suck it up. Now, who's cookin-"

"Before you say it, Ishida and I volunteered. As much as I hate to admit, you and Inoue can't cook. And I have no idea about Chad..." Rukia rolled her eyes this time.

"Whatever. I don't care. At least I don't have to dirty my hands."

0-0-0-0-0

_'I've never seen him so...kind...and full of emotion...' Uryu thought as Ryuuken sat on the couch, his head still down. "Ryuu-"_

_"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Uryu was speechless. Ryuuken had a point. He had no reason to call him by his first name, only to piss him off. _

_"Fine then...Father..." The words felt so dry in his throat, as if they hadn't been spoken in decades. Ryuuken also had a puzzled expression. "...why did you come here? Really, the real reason." _

_"...I believe I have to say to see you and your new girlfriend." Uryu glanced at where his father was looking at. Orihime stood tired at the door. _

_"Uryu...who's that?" _

_"How did you-" Uryu said walking over to Orihime and holding her shoulders gently. He kissed her head._

_"Know? You and her walk together to school, correct? I see you when I go to work. I walk you remember." He pushed up his glasses and stood up. "I'd better be leaving, it's late and..."_

_"Father...come back sometime, alright?" Uryu said, his eyes closed and head resting on Orihime's head. Ryuuken nodded. _

'That was the wierdest conversation I've ever had with him.' Uryu thought as he and Orihime walked to the Kurosaki's. Apparently Rukia or Ichigo had invited them both and Chad. And Kurosaki and him were going to make the meal, considering the other options. Orihime ran up ahead and twirled in her new yellow sping dress Uryu had made for her. She insisted that she had to wear it today.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, guys." Ichigo said as he opened the door to his house to a cheerful couple. The taller one gave a smirk.

"Hello, Kurosaki." Orihime bowed.

"Yes, hello, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo stepped out of the way.

"Come in." Orihime walked in first smelling the sweet aroma of the flowers on the pretty table that Rukia was still in the middle of decorating. Uryu came in second. He nodded at the cute decor that surrounded the area. He could only guess that it drove Ichigo insane.

"Oh, hi Orihime and Ishida." Rukia said with a girly wave and a curtsy. Uryu's shoulders sank. Why was Orihime called by her first name and not him? Was he not good enough for that? Well it wasn't like he wanted to be called by his first name anyways...

"Hello, Kuchiki-san." Ichigo stepped into the room. He ushered Uryu into the kitchen where it seemed like a million ingrediants awaited them. Even he hadn't seen so many in one place at one time, of course he was sixteen and living on his own with only a minor income coming in from his father.

"Alright, first we'll make them their food first." Ichigo said with a semi-confindent smile plastered on his face. Uryu couldn't help but smirk at the whole thing.

"Fine. What about Sado-kun?" Ichigo stopped and scratched his head. Uryu rolled his eyes.

"I...don't know...guess we'll wait until he gets here." Uryu shrugged as if to say 'whatever'.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time Ichigo and Uryu had prepared some different miso soups and sushi types, Chad had arrived and was the unfortunate one to suffer the girl's seemingly endless chatter. "Here you are." Ichigo said holding a few plates and platters followed by Uryu arranging them on the table.

"Wow, Uryu, Kurosaki-kun, this looks great!" Orihime said clapping her hands together.

-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for the food." All of the teenagers said at once, as soon as all the food was finished. They all ate silently, minus the few times a silly subject came up. And until Orihime Inoue had to suggest the worst.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Ichigo gave her a 'huh?' look. Maybe playing dumb would excuse the idea, but his girlfriend caught on.

"Sure. Ichigo and I are game. You too, Ishida, Sado-kun?" 'Great. Being suckered into this.' Uryu thought to himself as he nodded. Chad did the same and after the dishes were put away the gang all sat down in a circle in the living room.

-0-0-0-

Orihime had an intense look on her face as if she was choosing life or death. She glanced at Ichigo who was sitting across from her. His chin was in his hand and that rested on his leg. She next turned to Rukia who's hands were steadying herself as she leaned back. Chad was sitting completly silent waiting and Uryu who sat next to her was patiently looking at her in complete intrest. "Um...Kuchiki-san!" Rukia looked over.

"Truth." Orihime put her pointer finger to her chin.

"If this is too personal, you don't have to answer it, but have you and Kurosaki-kun done _anything_ yet?" Rukia looked as if she was really caught of guard.

"It's fine, and yeah we have." Uryu gave Ichigo a dirty look. Although they both knew Orihime and his relationship had another few stones to turn before they were there, he couldn't help but feeling jealous.

"Okay, Orihime, Truth or Dare?" Orihime bounced up and down.

"Dare! Dare!" She yelled excitingly. Rukia laughed.

"Okay...why don't you sing a song?" Orihime bounced up and down.

"Okay." Orihime inhaled a huge breath. With one movement she opened her mouth to let her smooth and innocent voice float out.

_"Nani ga nai hibi kono mainichi_

_ima kou shite koko ni iki_

_yaranakyo naranai koto mo_

_nakanaka dekinai koto mo_

_sore takusan aru kedo_

_istudemo ganbattekou_

_sore mo mawari no egao_

_ni hagemasereta okage da yo_

_nandakanda ittatte yappa_

_hontou kansha, sore ga aru sa_

_kakekaenai tomodachi , kazoku_

_tomo ni kokochi yoku sugosu_

_ima ga atte mina ga atte_

_matte tatte waratterareru_

_tamarazu ni namida wo_

_nagasu hodo arigatou"_

_"Warattekureru, sasaetekureru_

_hagemashitekureru daiji na hito e_

_ima wo kuruu komo kimochi wo_

_wasurezu ni, itsumo"_

_**(( Gratitude or Kansha by RSP(Bleach ending theme song 14) ))**_

Orihime finished with a bow. "Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed as the group clapped. Uryu grabbed her hand. He kissed it lightly before returning it to her. She giggled.

"Hime, that was beautiful." Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'Sick, this is so sick to watch 'em.' He thought. "It looks like your turn." Uryu finished.

Orihime tapped her head. "Okay, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo glanced up.

"Dare." Orihime gave him a sinister look. Ichigo gulped. Obviously with Orihime Inoue, you never knew what you were going to get. And obviously, Uryu Ishida had taken this risk by dating her.

"Hmm, let's see. I want you to kiss Kuchiki-san!" Uryu, Ichigo and Chad were a bit taken back. Like it was such a task to ask something like that. Ichigo gently leaned over Rukia's tiny form and leaned in for a light kiss. He was a little faster than Uryu, Orihime thought, but he and Rukia seemed to both enjoy it. After a minute, Chad coughed, letting the two realize that other people were in the room.

"Uh..yeah, how about it...Ishida?" Ichigo said with a sweatdrop. Uryu gave a smirk.

"Truth." Ichigo tapped his finger to his forehead then gave a evil smile. Uryu had a slight guess with what was coming.

"So, Ishida, what's _really _on your mind all the time?" Uryu rolled his eyes, a simple gesture that sent a wave of irrtiation through his orange friend.

"Orihime, of course." He stated with certainty. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I hate focusing most of my thoughts with Quincy buisness and school and Orihime has such a pleasant smile." Orihime gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Uryu." Orihime and Uryu shared a few silent moments staring before Chad gave another cough. Rukia giggled while Ichigo sighed.

And the game continued into the night...

**I think that was a little longer than my last few. I was actually laying off on this one. I really hope I can get back into the swing of this, I've been bad at this lately. It's funny actually, I was just thinking of this new anime that I've gotten into. It's Fate Stay Night. (No spoilers please) I was watching it and suddenly the main character Emiya Shirou, who looks like Ichigo, but the jap. voice for him is Noriaki Sugiyama(Uryu Ishida and Sasuke Uchiha). It's funny how things like that work out. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy! XD**


	16. The End

**Wow, it feels like it's been way too long since I've worked on this. sniff My stories coming to a close. This or chapter should end it. I'm just winging it too. n.n I really hope everything works out in the end. **

**I'm going to skip about 5 years into the future, so this ends it. **

**Tada!**

Karakura Town's beginning was a few tents spread over the lush green area. Edo was founded long before, across the river with it's temples and palace. It's cobblestone and dirt roads made it the main city of all of Japan quickly. After a while Edo expanded to the area of what was called Karakura and thus, the start of a new beginning. But, according the few now in Karakura, the real beginning was when the first shinigami and Quincy touched the land. When the very first hollow attacked the small town, and when the young teenagers of the town realized their power deep inside. And now, Karakura's new beginning was a year ago when a little boy opened his eyes to the new world. Was he to be great and protect those around him? Or was he to be the on the side and never come to realize the undead? That was time. Unpredictable and uncertain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first burst of the morning sun always seemed to bother babies the most. Ichigo Kurosaki protested. He claimed anything bothered them, then he'd prove it by showing the large bags under his eyes. Rukia would always get up at early dawn. It was how she was always brought up in Rukongai. Be alert and ready to survive. Renji had taught her that and since then she was always up when the sun brightened the first bit of sky. She'd walk into the room across from hers and cradle the whimpering little one. She'd ask him what his dream was about or what he was thinking about. Their child was only two, but she was certain that he was going to be like his father. She held him tight and glanced out the window. It had been about a year since she'd even talked to any of her old friends. She had last heard from Tatsuki, who was still close to Ichigo, that Orihime had indeed gotten married to the medical prodigy, Uryu Ishida, who she read about in the newspaper owning the Karakura Hospital. She wondered what Karakura's future really was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Orihime woke up silently, being careful not to disturb the body besides her. It was rare for such a day for Uryu, but he was overworking himself again, and she insisted that 'Director-san' take the week and a half off. She yawned and relaxed her shoulders, making sure she didn't fall over from leaning back so far. 'I can do this!' She thought as she was preparing her trip to the kitchen. It never failed. The children's room was a door down and as soon as the picked up their mother's footsteps they wailed. 'I can't let them ruin Uryu's week.' One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Si-. The first to yell was the oldest twin. The little boy never ceased to amaze his parents. He had so much power in his lungs they were sure he'd be a strong Quincy like his father. The younger twin too had many talents. She was already giggling at her family's mistakes such as tripping. She knew when the emotion of someone changed to tense or sad. Her parents weren't quite sure about her ability when she grew up. Soon after her brother would start crying she would wail too just for fun. Orihime was sure of it. The child knew what she wanted. Orihime walked into their room. Sure enough the young boy was leaning against the bed, his dark hair ruffled and his face red from sleeping on it. The young girl was crying, but to her mother it was like laughing.

"Here, I'll take Tsuyu. You get him since he wants you so bad." Uryu said, walking into the room, looking sharp and alert. He walked over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Tsuyu, stop crying." The little girl obeyed her father. Orihime rolled her eyes and picked up her son.

"What's wrong Sora?" It took some time, but Uryu had finally decided on letting Orihime name their son Sora. He named their daughter in return to make up for it. Of course, Orihime didn't object.

"M-mommy...I...hads...a...bad...dream..." He said in between sniffles. She smiled. She snuggled her nose into his hair.

"It's alright. It was just a dream.

-0-0-0-0-

Things like Orihime and Uryu marrying, as well as Rukia and Ichigo mostly getting married, wasn't a surprise, but when some like Tatsuki and Chad suddenly decided that it would be a good time to settle down, Karakura was a bit uneasy. Was it unnatural for a tomboyish girl and a sweet and gentle giant to get married. Yes, yes it was. All Orihime could say was "That's good." when she had come to the newlyweds' house. Uryu had calmly shut his mouth, but as soon as their door closed, Orihime burst out in a million comments on all the things wrong with it. Her new husband just smiled and nodded only when he heard such a comment as 'Not nearly as cute as us, huh?'

Ichigo and Rukia were also surprised but were more happy that she was pregnant than anything else. Rukia of course, Tatsuki had a deep compassion for that 'special night' after a wedding.

-0-0-0-0-0

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned around with son in tow to a tall dark haired man next to his wife it seemed and two children. His hand continued to wave until he was certain he had gained Ichigo's attention.

"Ishida?" He walked over, being sure to walk slower for his son who's legs were short and had to run to keep up with his father. "Hi. How are you?"

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" said the bright and cheery Orihime. She was sitting at one of the tables fixing her daughter's hair. Uryu smiled.

"Fine. How are you?" He let his son's hand go and the young boy moved over by his mother, shy and scared of the stranger. "Is that your son?" The young Kurosaki boy saw that the new person his father's attention was on him and he peered into the man's deep and beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, hey son, say hi won't you?" The small boy smiled.

"Hello...Mr. Ishida-san." Uryu and Orihime glanced at him in surprise.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. Hello to you to...I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name..." The boy smiled again, eager to share.

"Ichiro Kurosaki. I'm two years old."

Uryu laughed. "Lucky you then, my daughter and son are both two." Ichigo looked to Orihime in confusion.

"You...had twins?!" Orihime smiled and nodded.

The families both sat down for the ceremony for Chad and Tatsuki's wedding. Rukia was a bit late due to some Soul Society business and got there just when the groom took his place at the alter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This was life. Was it going to be perfect, with no flaws? Or was it going to be a road with bumps along to slow someone down. Karakura would learn to accept fate, for like so many times before they would just close their eyes and let fate take them. What would become of the town? Only time would time...

To be continued...

**Thanks everyone who has supported me through the whole thing! XD The other day someone had sent me an anyno. review personally flaming me. I mean really saying that they hated this because of the pairing. I almost didn't finish this because of them, but I just said FK THIS! I'll write it, because I'm better than them. The end. I plan on making a story after this, but you never know, it might never work out. Again thank you!!**


End file.
